Absolute Boyfriend 2
by Karin-Chii
Summary: Riiko, after 10 years, still waiting for her first love, "Night" to wake up from that deep sleep of his. Majoring in the field of doctor, hoping one day she'll save "Night" from his "deep sleep". Until one day, she met someone who resembles "Night"...
1. Chapter 1 : Night

Karin-Chii: Hello guys! This is Karin-Chii writing her second story! I looked through many stories from the section "Absolute Boyfriend", but to my disappointment, many of them weren't about Riiko Izawa, Night Tenjo, or Soushi Asamoto. (tears) I know many of you, like me, wants to read something about them. Therefore, I decided to make a story continuing Absolute Boyfriend! (cheers!) To start off, for those who haven't read the manga, here's a short summary I got off of wiki!

Wikipedia: Riiko Izawa has never had a boyfriend and she has been rejected by every boy she has ever had a crush on. When she returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, she mentions wanting a boyfriend. To thank her, he directs her to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When she visits the site, Riiko finds it's a site to create your perfect lover. Thinking it's a game, she customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, her new lover arrives. Following the instruction manual, she kisses him to wake him up and configures him to be in love with only her. She names him "Night." Three days later, she is shocked to learn that she only had him for a free trial for 72 hours. The salesman, Gaku Namikiri, tells her that she must now pay 100,000,000 yen for Night, however, they will waive the fee if she helps them to collect data about how women think and feel to help perfect future models.  
>Riiko must now keep Night's true nature a secret from everyone around her. She also soon finds herself in a love triangle between Night and her childhood friend Soshi, who declares his love for her out of fear he will lose her. As the series progresses, Night begins to develop real human emotions, enabling him to truly love Riiko but also resulting in system malfunctions. When Riiko almost loses Night due to the malfunctions, she realizes that he is the one she really loves. She apologizes to Soshi, who moves to Spain with his brother to live with their dad. Night and Riiko spend a few happy weeks together, during which they go on dates, get their picture taken together, and purchase matching rings as symbols of their undying love.<br>As the series ends, Night begins to grow sleepier and sleepier. The problems developed by him exceeding his abilities eventually causes his machinery to stop working, resulting in his "death". Before he died, he wrote a letter directed to Soshi telling him what was happening and asking him to take care of Riiko. He also sends his ring, which Riiko noticed he has not been wearing immediately prior to his death. In the letter he tells Riiko that she doesn't have to cry for him any more. Riiko then smiles through her tears and forever treasures the ring, picture and her memories of Night - her first love, and eternal boyfriend.

Karin-Chii: Well, without further ado, let's begin! This story is purely created for fanfiction, please do not use it for your own personal use, or reuse without permission. Thank you very muchie! :3

**( )**

It's been exactly 10 years since I last saw Night. I remember that day, he handed our relationship to Soushi, believing that I would be better off with Soushi than waiting for him to return. Sometimes I would tell myself that it's already far enough to fall in love with a robot, and that I should be happy with Soushi right now. But deep down inside, I know I am not fine with just Soushi, I need _him_ back in my life. Night Tenjo, that idiot who fell into "deep, deep sleep" without even telling me.

I am Riiko Izawa, currently 26, I been in relationship with Soushi Asamoto for exactly 10 years, and it has also been 10 years since Night Tenjo's "deep sleep". So many things had happened since 10 years ago that I didn't know how to accept all those changes. My grades became the highest of the whole school, was accepted to the number one college in Tokyo, Japan. And now planning to head into the career of doctor, studying, hoping to find a way to save Night. I had never given up hopes of him waking up one day, nor am I giving up hopes of fixing him. I know one day with the technologies we have, we will be able to fix any robots.

Of course, Soushi had asked me many times about marriage, though I know that I'm already at the age of getting married. I wasn't sure if I should marry Soushi. Even though we been in a relationship for 10 years, and he's been chasing after me for countless years, deep down I'm still waiting for Night's awakening. Thinking that one day he will just wake up and ask me to marry him.

I denied many of Soushi's proposal, no matter how fancy or sweet it is. Sometimes my friends said I was stupid. A smart, gentle, generous, cute-looking, understanding, kind guy like him, why would anyone deny his proposal. And for sure if I tell them that I am waiting for a robot to come back alive, they would think I'm a going crazy.

11 P.M, as normal, Soushi would call me to check up on me, and talk to me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riiko,"

"Hi Soushi,"

"So how's your day Riiko hon'?"

"It's okay I guess, how about you?"

"Oh, it's okay too. I miss you a lot though during work."

"You should head to sleep early today then, talk to me tomorrow?"

"Nahh, its fine, even though work is sure hard, but then thinking about you tends to keep me off of the tiredness"

"Ahaha, but seriously, I don't want you to get too worked up each day just because of me."

"It's alright, I just wish that you wouldn't move that far just to go to college."

"I have to, they have the best medical technology here, and…."

"I know, its about _him_ right?"

"Mmhm, sorry Soushi, I didn't mean to…."

"Its fine, I'm completely alright with it, I know that you still haven't got over him yet, and although we're already together, I will still wait for you, kay?"

"Thanks Soushi,"

"No problem, anything for you."

"Soushi," I paused,

"Hmm?"

"have you ever regretted…." I began to feel bad for him as I spoke out again, trying to put the words together, "..being my boyfriend?"

"No, why should I?"

"I mean I never really said the words like 'I love you' or anything similar to that."

Soushi laughed a bit, "Heh, silly girl, I would never regret being with you or waiting for you. I think that's just a part of life, waiting for someone you love to decide to love you back."

**( )**

As I walked down the hallway of the crowded school, I spotted Jenne, my best friend who's planning to become a doctor just like me.

"Hey Jenne!"

"Oh hi Riiko! What you doing here so early?"

"Oh, I wanted to check out the technology lab as usual, and you?"

"Oh, I was just walking Kyo to his class."

"Aww, how cute."

"Be…be quite…we're just friends!"

"I see that friends apparently walk each other to classes this early in the morning."

"Fine….I kinda sorta like him…"

"How long ago did this began?"

"Well, I met him while I was heading to the parking lot, and I guess while going down the elevator something sparkled."

"Planning to confess then?"

"Ahahaha, I don't know yet, maybe when I am ready…how about you huh? When are you going to accept Soushi's confession?"

"I….I'm not sure.."

"Its already been 10 years since you guys are together! Com'on Riiko! Get yourself together and accept his proposal already!"

"Maybe, I will think about it, anyways I needa go before my first class starts! I really wanna hang in the technology lab for a while before heading to class."

"Yes ma'm! See you around then Riiko. Remember about lunch today!"

"Kay, bye!" I dashed down the hallway. Suddenly, as I turned, I accidentally bumped into someone and fell, dropping all my textbook and folders everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly bend down and begin picking up the stuff I dropped.

"It's alright, here let me help" he began picking up books.

"No, its okay, I got it." I looked up and there it was, those blonde hair with black highlights. I froze right there, couldn't believe my eyes. Was I seeing things? Those blue eyes, those lips, they were the exact same thing. He finished picking up the rest and helped me got up. I couldn't stop glancing at him, it's just that they share too much resemblance that I can't bear to resist him.

"Here's your books." As he handed me the books and got me back to reality.

"Thanks," I took the book and looked at him again, "Hi, my name is Riiko."

"Oh uh, my name is Night, nice to meet you."

Night. That name struck me. I froze right there and then, couldn't blink for even a second, nor could I take my eyes off of him. Was it really him? Did he wake up for that deep sleep?

Karin-Chii: Oh how exciting! :3 So is that really Night? Or is it just someone resembling him? Find out in the next chapter. Please favorite it, subscribe, and review/comment!

Feel free to ask questions. Questions and suggestions/advises will be answered in the next chapter, if there's any. But I might not continue this if there's no "favoriting", subscribing, and reviewing! :( you hear me? :p well, see you around!


	2. Chapter 2 : Night p2

Karin-Chii: Okay, from previous chapter, Riiko met a guy who resembles "Night". :3 And I guess we'll go from there! xD And below is the summary of Absolute Boyfriend 1, just in case you guys have forget or something like that, but skip it if you guys don't want to read it, or already read it. :3 Me like to refresh your memories!

Wikipedia: Riiko Izawa has never had a boyfriend and she has been rejected by every boy she has ever had a crush on. When she returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, she mentions wanting a boyfriend. To thank her, he directs her to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When she visits the site, Riiko finds it's a site to create your perfect lover. Thinking it's a game, she customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, her new lover arrives. Following the instruction manual, she kisses him to wake him up and configures him to be in love with only her. She names him "Night." Three days later, she is shocked to learn that she only had him for a free trial for 72 hours. The salesman, Gaku Namikiri, tells her that she must now pay 100,000,000 yen for Night, however, they will waive the fee if she helps them to collect data about how women think and feel to help perfect future models.  
>Riiko must now keep Night's true nature a secret from everyone around her. She also soon finds herself in a love triangle between Night and her childhood friend Soshi, who declares his love for her out of fear he will lose her. As the series progresses, Night begins to develop real human emotions, enabling him to truly love Riiko but also resulting in system malfunctions. When Riiko almost loses Night due to the malfunctions, she realizes that he is the one she really loves. She apologizes to Soshi, who moves to Spain with his brother to live with their dad. Night and Riiko spend a few happy weeks together, during which they go on dates, get their picture taken together, and purchase matching rings as symbols of their undying love.<br>As the series ends, Night begins to grow sleepier and sleepier. The problems developed by him exceeding his abilities eventually causes his machinery to stop working, resulting in his "death". Before he died, he wrote a letter directed to Soshi telling him what was happening and asking him to take care of Riiko. He also sends his ring, which Riiko noticed he has not been wearing immediately prior to his death. In the letter he tells Riiko that she doesn't have to cry for him any more. Riiko then smiles through her tears and forever treasures the ring, picture and her memories of Night - her first love, and eternal boyfriend.

Karin-Chii: Well, without further ado, let's begin! This story is purely created for fanfiction, please do not use it for your own personal use, or reuse without permission. Thank you very muchie! :3 (Buahahahahaha!)

**( )**

I still couldn't believe my eyes, was I seeing things? I dropped my books again within seconds, and kept staring at him. My heart couldn't stop pounding, and my face began to blush.

_Ba-dmp Ba-dmp Ba-dmp_

"Hmmm? Ms? Are you alright?" he kneeled down and grabs my books, and handed to me, "Here,"

_Those same heart beat._

"Oh uh, thank you….Night…." I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he looks exactly like Night, and have the name Nignt, I begin to worry if I was really going crazy up to a point where I started hallucinating things. Perhaps all these are just my illusions.

_After all these years of waiting._

"No problem, watch out a bit next time, and don't space out like that."

"Ahahahaha, I'm clumsy as always….." after an awkard pause, I thought of something, "oh, hey, um, are you a student here or something?"

_It came back._

"Oh, yeah, I just transferred here; maybe we'll see each other around more often."

I froze once again. "_Just transferred here._"Maybe he is just someone that resembles Night, or else, if he was Night, he wouldn't act like a total stranger to me.

"Well, Imma go ahead and head to technology lab before my class starts, so I'll see you around, kay?" I said trying to think of an excuse to escape before fainting into his arms

"Umm, Riiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna be friends?"

_Friends. I guess it really isn't him huh. I guess it's better than nothing._

"Sure, friends."

"See you around then Riiko-San!" he waves, as he brought the same gentle smile that Night would give.

_The more I look, the more he looks like Night. Maybe I am just seeing things, but then would there be that big of a coincidence that I suddenly met someone who resembles Night so much?_

I waved back, and turn around, heading the direction of the technology lab. For the whole day, I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't think about anything else but Night's face. I can't get that guy who passed me by out of my head. He resemble too much of Night. Way too much.

The first person I wanted tell was Soushi, but then I was a bit afrid of what he's going to say, or do when he hears this. He would probably think I am crazy or something for telling him that. After all, it's been ten years already, but…..I gotta tell him.

_==IM Between __**Riikochan**__ and __**Sooushiirawr**_

**Riikochan**: Hey Soushi!

**Sooushiirawr**: Hi Riiko! ^.^ (smiley face)

**Sooushiirawr**: How's school?

**Riikochan**: It's okay….about school…

**Sooushiirawr**: What happened? Did someone bully you?

**Riikochan**: =3= (two equal sign with a 3 in the middle face) the only one who would probably bully me is you!

**Sooushiirawr**: =.=(two equal sign face) I'm being serious, and this is what I get?

**Riikochan**: Ahaha, sorrrry Soushi! ^.^; (sweatdrop)

**Sooushiirawr**: Anyways, tell me, what's up?

**Riikochan**: It's about Night-Kun…..

**Sooushiirawr**: What about him?

**Riikochan**: Today I saw someone that just look like him.

**Sooushiirawr**: Maybe you're seeing things…afterall we all know how much you miss him..

**Riikochan**: I know! That's what I thought at first too! But then later as time went on…

**Sooushiirawr**: what do you mean time went on?

**Riikochan**: well, I kinda, sorta…was rushing to technology lab…and bumped into him when I was turning, and while I was picking up the books I looked up and saw him close up!

**Sooushiirawr**: Clusmy idiot as always I see….nothing much changed since I last saw you huh?

**Riikochan**: Shut up Soushi!

**Riikochan**: Well, as I was saying! If someone didn't interrupt me!

**Sooushiirawr**: I was telling the truth.

**Riikochan**: Whatever Soushi. Anyways…

**Riikochan**: That guy have the same name, Night. And he have the exact blond hair with black highlights, along with those blue eyes. And he acted exactly the same way Night does…except…

**Sooushiirawr**: ?

**Riikochan**: He….doesn't remember me…

**Sooushiirawr**: That's strange, but maybe he is just someone who resembles Night. Haven't you thought about that?

**Riikochan**: Well, I have, but then….is there that big of a coincidence that there would be someone who looks exactly like Night, with the same name as him, and acts the same way too?

**Sooushiirawr**: That's kind of true..

**Sooushiirawr**: Well, I'm winter vocation is coming soon, then I will be taking my vocation break and hang out over there at Tokyo okay?

**Riikochan**: Soushi, you know you don't have to…

**Sooushiirawr**: Riiko, you're my girlfriend, I would do anything for you, and I'm glad that you have opened your heart a bit by a bit for me.

**Riikochan**: Soushi…

**Sooushiirawr**: I know, your still no completely over Night yet, and I won't force our relationship into the next level until you tell me your ready.

**Riikochan**: It's not that..

**Sooushiirawr**: ?

**Riikochan**: Thank you for everything, I mean your still here after all troubles I have got you into.

**Riikochan**: I guess I am just really greatful.

**Sooushiirawr**: ^.^ (smileyface)

**Riikochan**: (: (smileyface)

Karin-Chii: Soushi coming to Tokyo soon to stay with Riiko for the winter break. How will things go for Riiko and "Night"? Is this "Night" really the Night Riiko believe he is? Stay tuned for the answer! I kinda lied about finding out about whether this "Night" is that Night in this chapter. :p Sorry la! Please favorite it, subscribe, and review/comment!

Feel free to ask questions. Questions and suggestions/advises will be answered in the next chapter, if there's any. But I might not continue this if there's no "favoriting", subscribing, and reviewing! :( you hear me? :p well, see you around!

**ANOTHER THING. THANK MANY OF YOU FOR FAVORITING AND SUBBING! 3 I LOVE YOU GUYS! Well..its not a lot, but it's the few that counts. Each favoriting, commenting, reviewing, and subbing gives me more motivation and gives me encouragement to spend more time on that chapter. And actually, chapter two was long finished like last month, but I was just waiting for people to favorite and sub (: heh. Tysm a lot and for chapter 3 I will make it longer! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : Jenne

Karin-Chii: :D YAY Chapter THREEE! (Cheers) Okay, from previous chapter, Riiko met a guy who resembles "Night". :3 Soushi said that he would stay with her just for the winter break. Riiko is still confused about "Night".

Wikipedia: Riiko Izawa has never had a boyfriend and she has been rejected by every boy she has ever had a crush on. When she returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, she mentions wanting a boyfriend. To thank her, he directs her to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When she visits the site, Riiko finds it's a site to create your perfect lover. Thinking it's a game, she customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, her new lover arrives. Following the instruction manual, she kisses him to wake him up and configures him to be in love with only her. She names him "Night." Three days later, she is shocked to learn that she only had him for a free trial for 72 hours. The salesman, Gaku Namikiri, tells her that she must now pay 100,000,000 yen for Night, however, they will waive the fee if she helps them to collect data about how women think and feel to help perfect future models.  
>Riiko must now keep Night's true nature a secret from everyone around her. She also soon finds herself in a love triangle between Night and her childhood friend Soshi, who declares his love for her out of fear he will lose her. As the series progresses, Night begins to develop real human emotions, enabling him to truly love Riiko but also resulting in system malfunctions. When Riiko almost loses Night due to the malfunctions, she realizes that he is the one she really loves. She apologizes to Soshi, who moves to Spain with his brother to live with their dad. Night and Riiko spend a few happy weeks together, during which they go on dates, get their picture taken together, and purchase matching rings as symbols of their undying love.<br>As the series ends, Night begins to grow sleepier and sleepier. The problems developed by him exceeding his abilities eventually causes his machinery to stop working, resulting in his "death". Before he died, he wrote a letter directed to Soshi telling him what was happening and asking him to take care of Riiko. He also sends his ring, which Riiko noticed he has not been wearing immediately prior to his death. In the letter he tells Riiko that she doesn't have to cry for him anymore. Riiko then smiles through her tears and forever treasures the ring, picture and her memories of Night - her first love, and eternal boyfriend.

Karin-Chii: Well, without further ado, let's begin! This story is purely created for fanfiction, please do not use it for your own personal use, or reuse without permission. Thank you very muchie! :3 (Buahahahahaha!)

**( )**

It's been a week, and I tried avoiding the same route, since I didn't want to see him. _What a coward. With this paste, I will never have enough courage to figure out who this "Night" is._

"Riiko-Chan~" suddenly Jenne jumped out of nowhere smiling happily.

"JENNE! Don't you scare me like that!" I pouted as I noticed her wide smile.

"Ahahaha, sorry Riiko!"

"Someone seems to be in a happy mood today…"

"Yeah! Guess what?" her smile grew wider.

"Hmmm? What happened ?"

"…I proposed to him! The guy I told you about last time?" Jenne's smile grew even bigger. To be honest, I never seen her smiling the wide before.

"Ohhh~ So I am guessing he said yes?"

"Yupp! I'm so happy! You should get to meet him one day! He's a total hottie! And his kind, smart, loving, best of all, he's a !"

"Geez, look at you, all blushing and smiling." Finally Jenne found someone after 9 years of searching. Jenne's ex-boyfriend was caught cheating on her during the graduation trip to Hawaii. And that's how I met Jenne. We went to the same school, and was in the same class for third year* in high school.

[Third year in high school in both Japan , China and Taiwan (perhaps other Asian countries as well) is considered Senior year. Because the education age is different compare to United States. For example, you noticed in the manga, Riiko is 16, but she's a first year in high school. Normally in United States, your either a 2nd year or third year if your 16. (You might think, oh lucky! Get to get into school late! Not really, the teaching materials are twice, or triple as hard in Japan and Taiwan than here in United States. And to enter high school, you needed high school entrance exam, which is similar to SAT here for college. Scary huh?)]

[Education system for Japan, Taiwan, perhaps other Asian countries are the following:  
>Elementary – 1st grade-6th grade<br>Middle School – 7th grade – 9th grade  
>High School – 10th grade – 12th grade<br>but they actually enter the school a year later than us.]

[I would be doing some explanation throughout the stories, you may skip these and come back to it later if you don't want to be interrupted while reading this story.(: ]

I know that after hearing these kind of things, your suppose to feel happy for them, especially when it's your best friend. But all I feel is pain. That bitter, knife stabbing pain. Was it because the person is Night?

"Hey Riiko! How about let's eat lunch together today? And I can introduce you to him!" Jenne smiled.

"Uhm…sure…then…I guess lunch it is?"

"Heh, come on cheer up! Just because your isn't here to eat lunch with you ..."

I looked down, wanting to tell her the actual reason why I was sad, but then at the same time, I knew if I told her, she would think I was mocking her choice. Or saying that I am just jealous of her new boyfriend. Which I guess I probably am, but I bet any girl would be jealous if they were in my situation.

During class, I stared at the clock, hoping time would go slower than this. Hoping that I can be stuck in this boring class rather than go out there and face _Night_. But eventually, the bell rang. Slowly, I walked to lunch. "Riiko! Over here!" Jenne shouted and waved from a distance.

I went over and sat down; unlike before, today there were three chairs instead of two, an extra space. I stared at it for quite a while, started thinking of what to say when he arrives. Sure enough, he arrived, and I was still speechless as before.

"Hey Riiko, hey Jenne." Night waved as he smiled.

"Eh? You guys know each other?" Jenne looked a bit confused.

"Well, Riiko bumped into me the other day while heading to the tech lab."

"Ohh! Well I guess I don't have to introduce you guys then!" Jenne quickly instructed Night to sit and she grabbed two containers of food. "Here Night! I made you a bento*!"

[Bento is like lunch in an Asian style container. Usually bentos are made for lunch or snack]

"Thank you Jenne," I watched Night as he opened it, and there was things that I knew I wouldn't be able to make even in a million years. Maybe _he's _better off being her boyfriend than mine.

Night took a bite from each of the food and handed to Jenne, "It was really delicious, each and every single one of the foods. But I have to head to 3rd floor for extra study now. So I will see you guys later?"

I looked at Jenne, although Night only took a bite out of each, Jenne seemed satisfied. Looking at Night's shadow makes me want to chase after him, asking him so many questions, but now he seems so fragile, so precious, and so untouchable.

"Riiko!" I finally noticed Jenne moving her hands in front of my face.

"Oh…hmm?"

"You seem so out these couple of days, did anything happen?"

"Nah, I just kept thinking about the past a lot."

"Oh, well, if there's anything I could help, no matter in what way, tell me! Okay?"

"Kay." _As if I can say it to you. _I thought to myself.

"So….what's your lunch today?"

"Uhm..ham and cheese sandwich?"

"Again? I'm serious, if you keep eating this, you wont gain any vitamins or nutrients!" Jenne took out Night's bento, "Here, eat the left overs!"

I was surprised, "Are you sure Jenne? I mean wouldn't you want to eat this one yourself?"

"Yeah, I would, but then you're more important in this case, you need this food more than me, so why not just let you have it?"

_Does what she just said have a double meaning behind it?_

I thanked her and took the bento; each bite reminds me of _Night_ more and more. I really missed him, every day I would stare at _our _picture to sleep. Even up to now I'm still wearing that set of ring that we bought together. He isn't the Night I thought he is I guess.

I looked down at the food, tears began to drop. _I miss him. I really do._

"Ahhh Riiko? Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"I…I don't know anything anymore…excuse me…" I dashed out, ran all the way to the school garden and sat down on the benches.

"Hey," I felt a tap on back of me. The voice sounded so familiar, I looked up, it was Night.

"Oh, hey Night."

Night sat down beside me and asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Not really… I just think too much sometimes."

"Oh, well if theres anything I could help, just tell me."

"Ahahha, okay thanks N-" I couldn't say his name, saying his name makes me think of him. I don't strength to say his name.

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing…its nothing…"I looked down once again. _If you could do anything to help you would? Then what about giving me my Night back?_

"R-riiko?" I heard another familiar voice, in fear I looked up.

"J-j-j-je-jenne!" I quickly stood up.

"I knew something was fishy!"

"I-its not what you think!"

Night stood up and walked up to Jenne and puts his hands on her shoulder, "Jenne, honestly, you know I only love you."

_You know that I only love you._ So many flashbacks kicked in. All those times I spent with _Night _and all those times when he said he loved me and only me. I looked at Jenne and Night, they look so cute tougher, maybe he isn't the same Night. Maybe there's someone that looks that perfect in real life and coincidentally have the same name.

I decided to walk off, anywhere but here. I didn't want the pain get any worst.

"Riiko!" Jenne chased after me.

"Hmmm?" I turned my head and looked back.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you… its just that I'm a bit scared that same thing would happen."

That's right, his ex cheated on him with one of her friends. I guess she still have a scar that haven't completely healed yet.

"Its okay, I would think that somethings going on between you guys if similar thing happens, you know…"

"Well, are we still friends then?"

"Always and forever."

"Yup! Always and forever."

**( )**

That night Soushi called again, I didn't know what to tell him.

"So how's that Night?"

"Maybe it isn't him…I'm just confused right now.."

"It's okay, I will take a look when I get there okay?"

"Thanks Soushi…"

"Anything for you Riiko."

_That's what he said too. _

"Hello? Riiko?"

"Oh sorry, I just had a moment right there."

"About _him_?"

"Yeah, sorry Soushi…"

"It's okay, I understand."

_I really feel bad for Soushi sometimes, he have to take in all these years of me complaining about how much I miss Night. Yet he never complained a single word about me or Night. Maybe I should accept him for once. Maybe Night will never come back, maybe Soushi is right. Having Soushi to wait for such a long time. He has more patient than anyone else. I mean what if Night never comes back?_

"Soushi…thank you…"

"Anytime. Oh and did you receive my postcard yet?"

"The ugly one with you holding the sea crabs?"

"I'm not ugly! I find myself quite attractive in that picture, don't you think?"

I laughed, "Eww! No, that picture is not attractive!"

"Then send me some pictures of you and tell me that's attractive!"

"W-what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing…"

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"Well, you could say that…"

"Soushi!" I pouted.

He laughed a bit, and took a breath, "Fine fine, well get some rest and ill talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Kay," I quickly hanged up the phone and head to bed. That night I couldn't help myself but stare into the ceiling. _He resemble Night so much, but yet he's not Night. _The barcode…_that's right the barcode! I need to check if this Night have a barcode too! If he does, at least I might get some hope out of this._

I got up and hit myself, "Riiko! Stop thinking this kind of things! Jenne and Night is already together, so what if there's the slightest chance that he could be Night? He doesn't remember anything about you anymore Riiko! Wake up! Do you really want to break Jenne's relationship with Night right when she finally started one? You already have Soushi! What else do you want?"

I walked out in to the balcony and stared at the beautiful bright night sky filled with small but shiny stars. Even though they're so small, the light they give out is so bright and warm.

_Ding Dong_

I looked down trying to see who was ringing the door bell, but it was way too dark to tell who was there. The car looked familiar from a far. I walked down the staircase slowly, still wondering who would be knocking on my door this late.

I looked through the peep hole and there it was. Soushi. Quickly, I turned the lock and pulled the knob to let him in.

"Soushi! Why are you here all of a sudden?" I said it, still haven't quite overcame Soushi's sudden appearance.

"Well, I thought it would be fun if I gave you a surprise of some sort." He smiled.

"But driving this late! And what about the phone call earlier?"

"If I didn't call you, I wouldn't be able to cover it so well now would I? I mean suddenly one day I didn't call you, of course you might suspect something going on."

"I don't think I would think that much of a detail. But I guess I might." I looked at his eyes, they though looked happy, but tired. "Soushi,"

"Hmmm?"

"you want to get some rest for today? And we can talk more tomorrow? I mean you look quite tired right now…"

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired, there was a little traffic on the freeway getting here." Soushi got up and grabbed his suitcases, I guess I'll be heading into the guest then."

Karin-Chii: I kinda rushed through the ending as you can see, since I remembered telling you guys that Soushi is going to come visit Riiko during the winter break. But then I wrote so much about _Night_ and Riiko that I didn't have a chance to write anything about Soushi and all. So, oppsies about that ahahas. Please favorite it, subscribe, and review/comment!

If you want, you can contact me through Karinchiii at yahoo dot com. ;)

Until next chapter. Before then, I hope you guys have a great rest of the summer (: enjoy life!

Hehehe this is a really long chapter? X) thank you everyone for commenting and wanting to find out who this Night is….:p but its wahahah classified.

Feel free to ask questions. Questions and suggestions/advises will be answered in the next chapter, if there's any. But I might not continue this if there's no "favoriting", subscribing, and reviewing! :( you hear me? :p well, see you around!


	4. Chapter 4 : A Part of Me

Karin-Chii: :D YAY Chapter FOUUURR! (Cheers) sorry I know its been a year since I last updated my story, but actually I finished this half-way like a month after chapter 3. But I got too lazy to finish it and then when I got the time I forget about this haha sorrys (sadface) Okay, from previous chapter, Riiko met a guy who resembles "Night". :3 Soushi said that he would stay with her just for the winter break. Riiko is still confused about "Night".

Wikipedia: Riiko Izawa has never had a boyfriend and she has been rejected by every boy she has ever had a crush on. When she returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, she mentions wanting a boyfriend. To thank her, he directs her to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When she visits the site, Riiko finds it's a site to create your perfect lover. Thinking it's a game, she customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, her new lover arrives. Following the instruction manual, she kisses him to wake him up and configures him to be in love with only her. She names him "Night." Three days later, she is shocked to learn that she only had him for a free trial for 72 hours. The salesman, Gaku Namikiri, tells her that she must now pay 100,000,000 yen for Night, however, they will waive the fee if she helps them to collect data about how women think and feel to help perfect future models.  
>Riiko must now keep Night's true nature a secret from everyone around her. She also soon finds herself in a love triangle between Night and her childhood friend Soshi, who declares his love for her out of fear he will lose her. As the series progresses, Night begins to develop real human emotions, enabling him to truly love Riiko but also resulting in system malfunctions. When Riiko almost loses Night due to the malfunctions, she realizes that he is the one she really loves. She apologizes to Soshi, who moves to Spain with his brother to live with their dad. Night and Riiko spend a few happy weeks together, during which they go on dates, get their picture taken together, and purchase matching rings as symbols of their undying love.<br>As the series ends, Night begins to grow sleepier and sleepier. The problems developed by him exceeding his abilities eventually causes his machinery to stop working, resulting in his "death". Before he died, he wrote a letter directed to Soshi telling him what was happening and asking him to take care of Riiko. He also sends his ring, which Riiko noticed he has not been wearing immediately prior to his death. In the letter he tells Riiko that she doesn't have to cry for him anymore. Riiko then smiles through her tears and forever treasures the ring, picture and her memories of Night - her first love, and eternal boyfriend.

Karin-Chii: Well, without further ado, let's begin! This story is purely created for fanfiction, please do not use it for your own personal use, or reuse without permission. Thank you very muchie! :3 (Buahahahahaha!)

**( )**

The next day during breakfast I tried to explain everything that had happened to Soushi. But it seemed like the more I talk about my worries, the more furious he looked. Before I was going to finished he interrupted me.

"Riiko, deep down would you liked it if someone were to do that and stole Night from you?"

I stood up against him and looked at him, breath in a giant breath and said, "I nearly lost him once to some stupid old age married woman who kissed him and made him her lover. That time you have no idea how hurt I was seeing Night all going up to her like if he loved her."

"He's just a robot whose job is to be a perfect boyfriend to all those girls out there! Plus how about me? Do you have any idea how hurt I feel when my girlfriend never accepts me, instead compains about this stupid robot?" he stood u too and glared at me.

I froze right there, _a robot…that's right…Night was just a robot…a robot that I ordered one day though the web for my own satisfaction. My selfish satisfaction._ "Sorry Soushi…"

"Wake up already Riiko, even if he is Night, are you planning to marry a robot who only loves you because he was programmed to love you? If that's the case, then you might as well order another robot that's just like Night, and marry him!"

I gripped my fist tight, "Night…" I stuttered a bit, beginning with a really soft voice, "is different…" I paused a bit, looking down at the food, "although he's just a robot, to me, he is someone I see myself being with in old age," I looked at him, not angry but hoping he would understand, "I know that he won't be able to grow old like us, he won't be able to die like us, in fact he might live forever." I took a breath then continued, "I know being with him will result in no kids, in the future when my parents wonder about his history I won't be able to answer much, but with that entire aside…"

I started to smile, "Even if he doesn't pgrow old, I know he'll still stay with me, although I know that he won't die, and after I die he might be with someone else, or perhaps being recycled. Deep down in his heart, he will stay with me. Adoption is always another way of getting kids, although it may not be my kids, but it's better than not having any." I took another breath, "and for his history, I can always beg Gaku* to fake some up."

**[**_**Gaku Namikiri (**__**ガク**__**·**__**ナミキリ **__**Gaku Namikiri)**_

_Gaku is a salesman for Kronos Heaven, a company specializing in making highly realistic robots, or "figures." Though usually businesslike and down-to-earth, Gaku is sometimes mistaken for a cosplayer because of his odd manner of dress. When Riiko cannot return Night nor pay the bill for him, Gaku allows her to keep him so Night can collect data on how to become a better lover for use in future models. Whenever there is a problem with Night, Gaku is the one to fix him. He tends to use Spanish words in conversations, at least in the English version of the manga._

_Gaku keeps close tabs on the progress in the relationship between Riiko and Night, and often appears randomly out of nowhere, ie. Riiko's closet, mostly for comic relief._**]**

Soushi looked at me, angrily, but yet speechless, didn't know what to say. I turned away, and continue eating, trying to finish my food and quickly leave. As I left the table and grabbed my bags and was about to leave Soushi grabbed onto my hands. It was a bit strange, but it feels like as if I can feel his heart beat just through the grab of his hands.

"You just don't want me to find him, just because you're afraid that I would leave you for him once I find him!" He froze, didn't want to turn back, I shaked his hand off of my arm and open the door and left.

Seriously, it's not my fault that I am still attached to him even though he's just a robot. It's just that I have a feeling for him, a feeling that I felt for nobody else, not even Soushi. But of course, I wouldn't say that to Soushi. I loved and cared for Soushi, but never in the way that I do for Night.

As I arrived to the campus ground, the first thing I saw was Jenne holding hands with Night. I didn't know whether to go up to them or just stay aside. Remembering Soushi's words. _"Riiko, deep down would you liked it if someone were to do that and stole Night from you?"_ It would be true, if I we're to be in Jenne's position, I would never want Night to be taken back even though if he use to be belonging to someone else.

I decided to walk pass, and look away so I don't disturb them. But they I ended up got them to notice me. "Oyy," a guy shouted across.

I turned and saw Night and Jenne heading my direction. In panic I started to think of things to say, "H-hey…g-guys!" I forcefully smiled.

Jenne looked at me strangely, "Are you okay Riiko?"

I continues smiling, "O-of course I am." as I scratches the back of my head, "why you ask?"

"Uhh..you seem a bit strange today..dont you think so Night?"

I blushed as Night begin to stare at me, "Hmmm..now that you mentioned it…she does seem a bit strange today." He took a look closer and asked, "Riiko, are you sure you not hiding something?"

I took a step back and looked at Night nerviously, "What would I be hiding?"

"Well, or else you wouldn't be blinking more on the right eye than your left."

I froze, heart started beating faster, cold sweat began running down my body in shock, _why does he know that when I am lying I blink more on my right eye? _Then I notice Jenne staring closely as well. "You're right Night; her right eye is blinking more than her left eye." She pats on he's head, "Very observative, Night. Come 'on I still need to go to the library and research on Buddhism, we'll catch you later Riiko!"

I let out my breath relived. On the way to class, many thoughts began running through my head. _What am I worried about?_ I_t's probably due to Night's good observation, geez why am I worrying so much about Night._ Though relived, I still felt a bit disappointed, why was I _disappointed? Did I really want Night to leave Jenne and come back to me?_

Karin-Chii: I kinda rushed through the ending as you can see, since I remembered telling you guys that Soushi is going to come visit Riiko during the winter break. But then I wrote so much about _Night_ and Riiko that I didn't have a chance to write anything about Soushi and all. So, oppsies about that ahahas. Please favorite it, subscribe, and review/comment!

Feel free to ask questions. Questions and suggestions/advises will be answered in the next chapter, if there's any. But I might not continue this if there's no "favoriting", subscribing, and reviewing! :( you hear me? :p well, see you around!


	5. Chapter 5 : Gaku's Absolute Girlfriend

_**Karin-Chii: finally, chapter 5, at last. I wish everyone of you a merry Christmas and a happy new year at this moment. (: with 2012 coming I guess my goal is to update story at least every 2 to 3 months to get it going. But then if I don't, my least promise would be…NOT QUITTING HALF WAY!**_

_**Wikipedia: Riiko Izawa has never had a boyfriend and she has been rejected by every boy she has ever had a crush on. When she returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, she mentions wanting a boyfriend. To thank her, he directs her to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When she visits the site, Riiko finds it's a site to create your perfect lover. Thinking it's a game, she customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, her new lover arrives. Following the instruction manual, she kisses him to wake him up and configures him to be in love with only her. She names him "Night." Three days later, she is shocked to learn that she only had him for a free trial for 72 hours. The salesman, Gaku Namikiri, tells her that she must now pay 100,000,000 yen for Night, however, they will waive the fee if she helps them to collect data about how women think and feel to help perfect future models.  
>Riiko must now keep Night's true nature a secret from everyone around her. She also soon finds herself in a love triangle between Night and her childhood friend Soshi, who declares his love for her out of fear he will lose her. As the series progresses, Night begins to develop real human emotions, enabling him to truly love Riiko but also resulting in system malfunctions. When Riiko almost loses Night due to the malfunctions, she realizes that he is the one she really loves. She apologizes to Soshi, who moves to Spain with his brother to live with their dad. Night and Riiko spend a few happy weeks together, during which they go on dates, get their picture taken together, and purchase matching rings as symbols of their undying love.<br>As the series ends, Night begins to grow sleepier and sleepier. The problems developed by him exceeding his abilities eventually causes his machinery to stop working, resulting in his "death". Before he died, he wrote a letter directed to Soshi telling him what was happening and asking him to take care of Riiko. He also sends his ring, which Riiko noticed he has not been wearing immediately prior to his death. In the letter he tells Riiko that she doesn't have to cry for him anymore. Riiko then smiles through her tears and forever treasures the ring, picture and her memories of Night - her first love, and eternal boyfriend.**_

_**Karin-Chii: Well, without further ado, let's begin! This story is purely created for fanfiction, please do not use it for your own personal use, or reuse without permission. Thank you very muchie! :3 (Buahahahahaha!)**_

**( )**

That day, without breakfast, I just headed to class, with the same questions repeating over and over in my head. At the very same corner I bumped into him, but this time with Jenne next to Night.

"Ay! Night! Your so clumsy these days." Jenne pouted. "Look what you did!"

I quickly tried to pick up all the books, but Night end up helping me with the other half. As a looked up, I could smell the shampoo from his hair, which got me more carious. _Where is he living? Who's sheltering him? _

_Ba-dmp Ba-dmp Ba-dmp_

Same feelings running through like that other day when he bumped into me. With sorrow eyes, I looked at him, hoping he would remember something about us, anything would be fine. It doesn't have to be the feeling we had together or anything, but just something about me.

_Ba-dmp Ba-dmp Ba-dmp_

Night quickly got up and smiled, handing me my books. "Sorry Riiko, I am really clumsy these few days."

_Ba-dmp Ba-dmp Ba-dmp_

I looked at him and smiled, "it's okay, I do that all the time," and left. I told myself many times not to show my feelings towards him, but then yet I do it anyways. Their resemblance is too much to think of him as someone else.

_Ring ring._

"Hello?" I talked through the phone.

"Heeyyooo!" a familiar voice from the other line greeted with excitement.

"Uhhm…this is…?"

"It's me little miss! Gaku!"

"Ohhh! Long time no talk!"

"It sure has, so tell me, how has everything been since we last time met?"

"A lot for sure, how about let's hang out and catch up with each other. My treat."

"Sure! Then I'll meet you at Ramen Sushi!"

"Kay, bye."

"Bye."

_Man did he call at the right time._ I thought to mysef. Thanks to this call I could finally begin my studies. But it wasn't long till I started thinking about him again. I lay my head against my arm, listening to the clock ticking as I looked out of the window. Still bright out, yet I am stuck in the classroom wanting it to end so badly.

As soon as bell rang, I move through the crowd, and quickly dashed out of the school not caring about a think in the world. The only thing that was in my mind at the moment was the need to meet him and those countless questions in my head. As I arrived to the café, it was completely empty, _did I come too early?_ I wondered to myself. Then I felt a pat on my right shoulder. Turning around I found Gaku, no longer in his strange uniform, instead he looks casual for once. I looked at him from top to bottom, then back to top with amusement.

"What's with that face of yours?" Gaku laughed.

"Well….you…you look completely different without your usual uniform!"

"Yeah, well it's a long story, but our company closed down."

"How? What do you mean by 'closed down'?" I then felt the discomfort as if some bad things is going to happen.

"Well," he sighed, "we began to lose money a few years after the producing of absolute boyfriend series."

"Hi, welcome to Ramon Sushi Café, how may I help you guys today?" As the waitress smiles.

Gaku pauses he's story as he orders a cup of coffee. I didn't want much after hearing such news, so I just asked for warm water to calm myself down from the news he is about to spoil.

After the waitress leaves Gaku continues, "Well as I was saying, due to the company losing too much money, our boss didn't want to invest further into our section and we ended up closing it."

"What about Night?" I got closer to him with a bit of panic.

"Wow, after all these years, I thought you would have forgotten about him and move on with Soshi." He teased.

"I tried," I looked down at the ring on my ring finger as tears being falling down uncontrollably, "but, I can't. I just can't. He's too important of a impact in my life to be forgotten."

"Hey, its okay, I understand how you feel." Gaku pats on my head and tries to wipe my tears.

"You do?" I looked up into his eyes then saw a sorrow part which I have never seen before.

"Do you know why I worked for that company in the first place?"

"No…."

The waitress then arrives with a cup of coffee and another cup of warm water.

"Thank you as I took the drinks from her." she nodded back with a smile and walked away. Gaku took a sip of he's coffee as he continued, "the company first didn't start with a boyfriend series, actually they made a girlfriend series." Gaku begin smiling as he continues, "I first didn't even know the company's exisitance until one day when I came up to a online dating site. I found this one beautiful lady, we began going out, it was love at first sight for both of us. We grew deeper into love and actually we're nearly planning to get married when something happened that changed both of our lives entirely." His tone began to change, a bit more sorrow. "That girl one day disappeared from my life."

"How? What do you mean by disappeared?"

"She was taken by the company. She was a girlfriend series."

"I don't get it…if she was a girlfriend series why will the company take her back?"

"I didn't pay for her, remember she was under her own mind when she posted something on the online dating site.."

I gasped, "So you mean…"

"She escaped from the owner of who ever owned her. Well actually from what the company was saying, she had a mind of her own and broke up with the guy who bought her, and escaped. She began working and hoping to find someone knew since of course she was programmed to love someone from the beginning."

"And she found you!" I finally understood the whole story.

"Yeah, exactly." He sips more of his coffee as he continued. "I loved her so much that I ran to the company, begging them to give her a chance rather than rebuilding her. And they agreed, but under some conditions."

"What kind of conditions?"

"I had to work there first of all for any conditions to be concerned, then they said they will make a project out of her since she was so special. They were gonna try to make her grow'able'."

"What do you mean grow'able'?"

"They are going to make her into a egg, which then will eventually grow into a adult, and eventually grow old like us rather than a forever young robot, and they promise me that they will let her free on her own. But she will have no memory what so ever of what happened from before. And I was to promise not tell her anything about this, about me, about _us_."

"How can you agree to such condition? She's going to end up forgetting everything, and your just going to let her forget about it?"

"Trust me; it was a hard decision for me as well. I loved her so much, but then I agreed, because I knew that she would love freedom more than anything, or else she wouldn't be running away in the first place. And to achieve her dream I decided to let her go."

"And so what happened to her?"

"She's out of high school, but still don't remember a thing about me." Gaku looked away, drinking his coffee away.

I felt extremely bad for Gaku, inside, there was someone talking to me, telling me to comfort him, but when I tries to pat on him, my hands stops a inch near his shoulder. It's like myself conscious telling me not to do it.

"So, let's not talk about me, let's talk about you." Gaku turned back around and looked at me. I then quickly try to think of the things I was going to tell Gaku. I was too caught up in he's story to remember much of what I was going to say, but then quickly remembered.

"It's about Night." I paused, "I saw someone that looks like him…and I am suspecting that that was him."

Gaku widened his eye, "What if I were to tell you that similar thing happened to my ex-girlfriend happened to him?"

I widened my eyes as well, more shocked than before, I looked at him. "So you think…"

"They probably had his memory erased and put him through some kind of project, but this time observing it, but instead of starting with a egg, they just put him into a already grown body, which will just grow old with the time."

I gasped with fear, covering my mouth, "Do you really think they did that..?"

"Well, that would be the only way to revive him, is to put him into a new body with new memory, but most of the time it would be too cost efficient due to the risk of the machine misbehaving, but then Night is such a trust worthy one that they would take the risk."

"So Gaku," I looked up at him, "if that was Night, and he completely forgot about all the things that happened between us, and now is dating someone else, do you think that I should try and get him back?"

"You could take the risk, but sometimes he might take you as some kind of crazy lady from all those information which he doesn't even remember. But then if he believe you, what about that girl who he is with right now? Will she be as sad and desperate as you?"

_What I have been always worried about have hit me again. What about Jenne? Should I just let go of Night like how Gaku let go of his girlfriend?_

_**Karin-Chii: Guess what? I wrote this on the way up Mammoth Lakes, California. Its currently December 26**__**th**__**, 2011. How's everyone's Christmas? On the whole 7 hour ride I was plotting, thinking, and writing. Even in dark dark nights I try to finish up the chapter (: so please ignore my grammar mistakes along with spelling errors. Please favorite it, subscribe, and review/comment!**_

_**Feel free to ask questions. Questions and suggestions/advises will be answered in the next chapter, if there's any. But I might not continue this if there's no "favoriting", subscribing, and reviewing! :( you hear me? :p well, see you around!**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Giving Up on Night ?

_**Karin-Chii: happy Chinese new year to everyone out there! (: don't have to be asian to celebrate it now do you? Year of the dragon, oh right (: **__I wanted to start a new story as well as continuing with Absolute Boyfriend 2 and Sugar Sugar Rune, but then I am not quite sure which one to pick. Any suggestions out there?__**Anyways, thanks for all of you who have been supporting me. You guys are the ones who kept me up till today (:**_

_**AND for all US Citizens! Join online petitions and stop Internet Censorship!**__ Megaupload is already gone! ;n; so is a lot of other file uploading sites, I hope mediafire doesn't get fired. Or else I'll really cry. Jk but seriously. Help me out and spread the word. I don't want united states to become communist. Blaahs. Can you guys imagine?_

_**Wikipedia: Riiko Izawa has never had a boyfriend and she has been rejected by every boy she has ever had a crush on. When she returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, she mentions wanting a boyfriend. To thank her, he directs her to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When she visits the site, Riiko finds it's a site to create your perfect lover. Thinking it's a game, she customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, her new lover arrives. Following the instruction manual, she kisses him to wake him up and configures him to be in love with only her. She names him "Night." Three days later, she is shocked to learn that she only had him for a free trial for 72 hours. The salesman, Gaku Namikiri, tells her that she must now pay 100,000,000 yen for Night, however, they will waive the fee if she helps them to collect data about how women think and feel to help perfect future models.  
>Riiko must now keep Night's true nature a secret from everyone around her. She also soon finds herself in a love triangle between Night and her childhood friend Soshi, who declares his love for her out of fear he will lose her. As the series progresses, Night begins to develop real human emotions, enabling him to truly love Riiko but also resulting in system malfunctions. When Riiko almost loses Night due to the malfunctions, she realizes that he is the one she really loves. She apologizes to Soshi, who moves to Spain with his brother to live with their dad. Night and Riiko spend a few happy weeks together, during which they go on dates, get their picture taken together, and purchase matching rings as symbols of their undying love.<br>As the series ends, Night begins to grow sleepier and sleepier. The problems developed by him exceeding his abilities eventually causes his machinery to stop working, resulting in his "death". Before he died, he wrote a letter directed to Soshi telling him what was happening and asking him to take care of Riiko. He also sends his ring, which Riiko noticed he has not been wearing immediately prior to his death. In the letter he tells Riiko that she doesn't have to cry for him anymore. Riiko then smiles through her tears and forever treasures the ring, picture and her memories of Night - her first love, and eternal boyfriend.**_

_**Karin-Chii: Well, without further ado, let's begin! This story is purely created for fanfiction, please do not use it for your own personal use, or reuse without permission. Thank you very muchie! :3 (Buahahahahaha!)**_

**( )**

"Riiko…Riiko…" a soft voice whispered to me in a far distance as a light shine on towards my face.

"W-who's there?" I tried glancing but then it was too far and bright to see.

"The jewel of heart…Riiko…" as the voice began to fade.

"What are you talking about?" I started running towards the light, though couldn't see much due to the brightness I still ran, but it seemed like no matter how fast I tried I didn't move far from where I started.

"Riiko, don't forget…" as the light began to dim "…promises…"

"What are you talking about? Wait up!"

But before I could catch up to the light, the surrounding turned pitch black.

"Riiko! Riiko?"

"No! Don't leave!" I quickly jumped up, as much as it scared me, it scared Soushi as well.

"Are you alright?"

"Soushi?" I said it in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, who else?"

"Ehh, sorry…just had a strange dream…" I scratched my head.

"Oh? What kind of dream was it?"

"I don't quite remember…something do with…promises…and jewels…"

"Hmm…well you should go change; you're going to be late for school." Soushi pulled he's sleeve and looked at the time from his watch. "It's already 8."

"IT'S EIGHT ALREADY?" I ran out of the room quickly with my uniform, and dashed into the bathroom.

"Geez...I was joking; it's only 11 o'clock at night." Soushi laughed.

I paused half way locking the bathroom, and froze there for a moment and took a look out of the window. He was right, it was pitch black outside. I slapped myself on the forehead and head out giving Soushi the glare.

"W-what?"

"YOU SCARED ME!"

"W-well…I saw you sweating and reaching for something while sleeping and thought you had a nightmare so I woke you up, and I wanted to calm you down so I joked, who knew you would've took it this serious?"

"UMMM…PERHAPS I WOULD?"

"okay okay sorry Riiko, is there anything I can do to make it up for you?"

I thought for a moment, he stared at me, without second thoughts I decided, "Can you not argue with me anymore about anything that have to do with Night, that includes my decision of whether or not I still want to care for him."

Soushi's smile quickly turned upside down, staring at me like if I was hopeless. "Do you really think it's best for you to continue to think about Night? Even though he already has a girlfriend? "

Tears began to drop down from me cheeks, perhaps it was half due to the fact that he scared me half to death, but I know practically was also because of Night. "I know it's wrong now that he have a girlfriend to try to get him back. You may have never experience how it's like when someone you love end up going out with someone else." I walked towards the bed, "The pain, the jealousy, and the memories of back then before the one you love left you behind."

Soushi began to laugh coldly, trying his best to laugh, and then pushes up his glasses while looking at me. "Are you kidding me Riiko?" He continued laughing.

"You're telling me that I have never felt those pains? Jealousy? Suffer?" He stood up, and push me towards the wall with one hand and uses the other to lean himself against the wall.

"For your information, **I **have already been the one who's being feeling those pains ever since the arrival of Night. The day when you finally decided that you needed a boyfriend, and ordered him for this random street businessmen." As he began leaning closer, "You really think I never experienced what it's like?"

"I…I…" I looked into his eyes, those angry cold eyes of his made me speechless. I felt guilty, for all these years, I never realized that he felt this way. I totally didn't realize that he had been feeling that way, I totally forgot that he had been in love with me since young.

"W…why Riiko…" he began backing up and turns around facing his back towards me. "Why no matter how hard I try, I could never get you."

"Soushi…"

"Every time when I try to get a bit closer to you, dropping hints of my likings towards you, you just take then as something that is normal." He gripped his fist and punches the wall on the opposite side.

I was so surprised, this was the first time I heard his true feeling towards me. I wanted to cry with him, I wanted to share the tears and the sadness with him; I want to tell him that it was okay. But when I reach my hand out to pat on him, I realized I have no right to comfort him, I was the one to cause him into this misery, then pull my hand back.

"I am a total loser huh? Getting beaten by a machine…"

Without second thoughts I just ran up and hugged him from behind, which also surprised him as well. "R-riiko…?"

I gripped tighter on his waist.

I didn't have anything to say, he knows.

I didn't have anything to comfort him with.

All I can do at the moment is to give him strength, give him strength by hugging him, telling him that I am here for him.

"Soushi…" I paused, trying to make my thoughts into a sentence that made sense. "I'll stop worrying about Night, and I promise you…I'll be a good girlfriend …from now on, its either Soushi or nothing."

Soushi puts his hand on mine, "Riiko…you don't have to…"

I shaked my head while still hugging him, "No…"

"When I agree to become your girlfriend, I also agree to become yours and only yours, which also means I am over the past, which for so long I haven't done."

"You know you don't have to do this for me right?" Soushi turned and looked at me while holding my shoulder.

"I am doing this not just because of you, but be a good girlfriend. A loyal one." I smiled.

"Thanks Riiko," as Soushi held me in his arms.

It was the first time I have seen Soushi this emotional towards anything, seeing him sad, angry, then touched in happiness.

I didn't lie, something deep down gave me the courage, the courage to speak up. Night no longer need me, nor do I need him. Soushi now is the one in need, and since I am the only weakness Soushi have, I can't use it against him and make him weaker. Sorry Night. Your memory will be forever sealed away for a good cause. _Farewell my Night._

_**Karin-Chii: Yups. This chapter is quite short compare to the last chapter, but hey! What do you expect? Finals week (blaahs) You totally cannot blame me. (smileyface)To be continued..?**_

_**Feel free to ask questions. Questions and suggestions/advises will be answered in the next chapter, if there's any. But I might not continue this if there's no "favoriting", subscribing, and reviewing! :( you hear me? :p well, see you around!**_

*One quick question for all the fanfiction writers. How do you make lines to separate text from text? D: I couldn't get it no matter how many times I tired. MANY THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7 : That One Cafe Owner's Wife

_**Edit: I wrote 80% of this story on Chinese New Year, but never finshed it until a while ago when I received a mail notification, another subscriber to my Absolute Boyfriend Series! Thank you! (: Be sure to review each chapter as well so I know how I am doing with the story plot. Happy soon to be day (: don't get pinched!**_

_**Karin-Chii: happy Chinese new year to everyone out there! (: don't have to be asian to celebrate it now do you? Year of the dragon, oh right (: **__I wanted to start a new story as well as continuing with Absolute Boyfriend 2 and Sugar Sugar Rune, but then I am not quite sure which one to pick. Any suggestions out there?__**Anyways, thanks for all of you who have been supporting me. You guys are the ones who kept me up till today (:**_

_**AND for all US Citizens! Join online petitions and stop Internet Censorship!**__ Megaupload is already gone! ;n; so is a lot of other file uploading sites, I hope mediafire doesn't get fired. Or else I'll really cry. Jk but seriously. Help me out and spread the word. I don't want united states to become communist. Blaahs. Can you guys imagine?_

_**Wikipedia: Riiko Izawa has never had a boyfriend and she has been rejected by every boy she has ever had a crush on. When she returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, she mentions wanting a boyfriend. To thank her, he directs her to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When she visits the site, Riiko finds it's a site to create your perfect lover. Thinking it's a game, she customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, her new lover arrives. Following the instruction manual, she kisses him to wake him up and configures him to be in love with only her. She names him "Night." Three days later, she is shocked to learn that she only had him for a free trial for 72 hours. The salesman, Gaku Namikiri, tells her that she must now pay 100,000,000 yen for Night, however, they will waive the fee if she helps them to collect data about how women think and feel to help perfect future models.  
>Riiko must now keep Night's true nature a secret from everyone around her. She also soon finds herself in a love triangle between Night and her childhood friend Soshi, who declares his love for her out of fear he will lose her. As the series progresses, Night begins to develop real human emotions, enabling him to truly love Riiko but also resulting in system malfunctions. When Riiko almost loses Night due to the malfunctions, she realizes that he is the one she really loves. She apologizes to Soshi, who moves to Spain with his brother to live with their dad. Night and Riiko spend a few happy weeks together, during which they go on dates, get their picture taken together, and purchase matching rings as symbols of their undying love.<br>As the series ends, Night begins to grow sleepier and sleepier. The problems developed by him exceeding his abilities eventually causes his machinery to stop working, resulting in his "death". Before he died, he wrote a letter directed to Soshi telling him what was happening and asking him to take care of Riiko. He also sends his ring, which Riiko noticed he has not been wearing immediately prior to his death. In the letter he tells Riiko that she doesn't have to cry for him anymore. Riiko then smiles through her tears and forever treasures the ring, picture and her memories of Night - her first love, and eternal boyfriend.**_

_**Karin-Chii: Well, without further ado, let's begin! This story is purely created for fanfiction, please do not use it for your own personal use, or reuse without permission. Thank you very muchie! :3 (Buahahahahaha!)**_

**( )**

Days seemed to pass by like nothing. Every day, days became doll; nothing else seemed entertaining, nothing had a purpose. Jenne and Night would go hang out regularly, seeing their love grow is like roses' thread growing in my blood, hurting me every moment. I couldn't bare seeing them together, because every day it would remind me of how Night and I was when we were still together.

"Riiko!" Soushi shouted from behind and hugged me from behind. "So how's biology research lab today?"

"It was okay…"

"Why do you sound so depressed? Did anything happen?"

"No…it's just today during lab I started wondering towards the future…"

"Oh? What towards the future?"

"It's nothing…" I know I couldn't tell him that I was thinking about _whether I am just going to sit here and do nothing while Night and Jenne are going out until one day when they decide to get married. _

"Well, whatever it is, we will experience it together."

"Yeah…we sure will."

_Night, where are you when I needed you the most?_

_Why did you have to leave me when I needed you the most?_

_Why did you choose Jenne out of everyone?_

_What's in Jenne that I don't have?_

_Night…Night…I miss you…_

"_Is it working?"_

"_Certainly it is."_

_Laughs "This is great, soon she will be destroyed."_

"_But…sir, why are we doing this to her? She's way too young…"_

"_Are you questioning me now?"_

"_No sir, servant I will never question your decisions."_

"_Good, you may leave."_

"_Thank you sir."_

Walking on the crowded street, seeing couples walking along the sidewalk, entering café, shopping for clothing made me wonder, whom out of these couples truly love each other, truly care for each other. And out of these people who understands each other and can see through each other?

I turned my head towards the right to Soushi, who I was holding hands with, watching him enjoying every moment with me. Having someone who loves you this much, you should feel happy; feel like you have already got everything in the world, but something seems missing. _What is it?_ _What is it that I am missing?_ I kept wondering, but couldn't ever figure it out.

"Hey Riiko, you hungery?" Soushi looked at me as we came to a stop near a café.

"Uhm, not really, but if you're hungry, we could stop and eat."

"Well, I can always cook at home, but I am just wondering if you wanted to eat anything new? I heard this café was pretty good in both food and service."

"Hmm, sure let's try this café then." I smiled and nodded.

As we entered it seemed like nearly everyone there were couples.

"Hello, welcome to Café de Chocolat, how may I help you today Madame and Sir?"

I turned towards her, she was a beautiful blond white teenage worker. She seems like a mix of Frence and Japanese. Perfect mix if you were to ask me. I mean she was really beautiful; all the best part from both parents probably went to her. She was wearing skinny jeans with a white shirt with a dark red apron over everything. She can become a model for sure if she tries, I really don't understand why she chose to become a waitress.

"Oh, uhm…Soushi you want to order?" I said while lowering the menu to see his face.

"I'm not sure…" Soushi pushed up his glasses and looked up at the waitress, "…is there anything you would like to recommend to first time customers?"

"Hmm…" The waitress lifts up her right hand and taps the pen against her chin. "Hmm…I can recommend you our special for today, 'Fried Ice Cream' it's been popular all day actually!"

"Okay, we will have a order of that, how about main courses?" Soushi scans through the menu looking for something that catches his eyes. And finally stops at a page and looked up to the waitress once again, "I would also like to order Soup de Crème and Spaghetti."

"Will that be two order of each or just one?" Waitress said it while she was writing down the order.

"Uhm, two order please."

"Okay, and is that all? How about drinks?"

"Just water please," Soushi smiled and hands the menu to the waitress.

"Okay, stay put and your food will be coming within 30 minutes." The waitress said as she left.

I sighed and lay flat on the table, staring at all the couples at each table, each of them seemed so happy, although they don't know how the future is going to turn out, whether or not they would be staying with each other forever.

"Riiko!" Soushi finally caught my attention when he wacked me with the napkins.

"What?" I got up from the table and glared at him.

"Like I told you before, if there is anything, you can share it with me."

"It's nothing, just that it seems like everyone here in the café are couples, seems too weird."

"Of course, don't you know the rule of this famous café?"

"_Rules?_" I began to get confused with many questions beginning to pop out of my head.

"Yeah rules," Soushi pushes his glasses up as he continued, "The boss of this restaurant had a strong love for his wife, whom is French. They moved to Japan to start a French Café business because his wife wanted to spread her French recipes around Japan. But soon after moving to Japan, the wife got sick. It seemed like a regular sickness, so the couple ignored it and continue with their café business. Day by day, the business becomes better and better, but his wife becomes weaker and weaker. Finally one day, the wife could take no more and left the boss on his own. But before she left, she told him her last wish, which was to create a rule for this café. All costumers must be couples, and if its their first time visiting then they must sign a contract, a contract promising that they will stick together forever or else they are no longer allowed to return to the café ever again. When the boss heard the request, he automatically knew why, she didn't want couples to break up that easily for stupid reason like many times she did before meeting the boss."

"Wow. That really does explain many things. But that is still kind of unfair…what about the ones who are single?"

"How could the boss possibly refuse? He loved his wife."

He _loved_ his wife, so how about now, after her death…does he still lover her? I thought to myself. And how much, how far would he go just for her? I closed my eyes, the first thing that came into my mind was nothing less than my flashback of Night. He never died in my heart, just like how the owner of the café's wife never died in his heart. Did I really do the right thing of letting go Night? Did he want to be let go?

I quickly opened my eyes, couldn't bare anymore of his face in my thoughts, or else soon tears will begin running down, then it would be hard to explain to Soushi how it happened.

"What's wrong Riiko?" Soushi looked into my eyes.

I couldn't bare him just staring at me, and quickly looked away, "it's n-nothing, I just realized I need to pee badly but I have no idea where the restroom is…and it wuld be too embarrassing to ask other waitresses…"

Soushi giggled, "Riiko, you know you really don't need to be embarrassing about the need of finding a bathroom."

What kind of excuse was that Riiko? I thought to myself while getting up. "Well, if you may excuse me," I took my bag and headed to the lady's room.

At the sink, I faced the mirror and then soaked my face in ice cold water for refreshments. "Riiko, you are no longer interfering with Night, he have totally forgotten about you, remember that. He was the one who left you first," tears slowly began to drop unwillingly. Good thing it seemed like if I was washing my face, or else people would thought I just had a major breakup with a jerk.

The rest of the meal went all slient, he didn't know what to say, and I was quite the whole time, still getting my mind caught into thoughts about Night. After the meal, I didn't have mood for anything else so I told Soushi I was tired and just want to head home to sleep. He nodded and said that he was a bit tired too. And I spent the rest of my day lying in my room staring at the ceiling, thinking into space.

_What should I do Night?_

PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE, AND CLICK ON THE TOP TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE MATCHING COUPLE IN ABSOLUTE BOYFRIEND (results of your votes will also change the story plot (: so if you want Night back, vote for him and Riiko, but if you like Soushi and Riiko's matching, then vote for Riiko x Soushi)

_**Karin-Chii: Yups. This chapter is quite short compare to the last chapter, but hey! What do you expect? Finals week (blaahs) You totally cannot blame me. (smileyface)To be continued..?**_

_**Feel free to ask questions. Questions and suggestions/advises will be answered in the next chapter, if there's any. But I might not continue this if there's no "favoriting", subscribing, and reviewing! :( you hear me? :p well, see you around!**_

*One quick question for all the fanfiction writers. How do you make lines to separate text from text? D: I couldn't get it no matter how many times I tired. MANY THANKS!


	8. Chapter 8 : The Night Where His Drunk

_**eKarin-Chii: HAPPY HUNGER GAME! Woot hunger games is out, so happy (: I want to watch it so badly as well. Yesterday on the day of the release I wrote a simple fanfiction on the hungers game, hope you guys will support that like how you supported absolute boyfriend.**_

_**Also! I wrote another vampire knight series, which is about Yuuki unknowingly falling for Zero, **_

"_**AND for all US Citizens! Join online petitions and stop Internet Censorship!**__ Megaupload is already gone! ;n; so is a lot of other file uploading sites, I hope mediafire doesn't get fired. Or else I'll really cry. Jk but seriously. Help me out and spread the word. I don't want united states to become communist. Blaahs. Can you guys imagine?"_

_**Wikipedia: Riiko Izawa has never had a boyfriend and she has been rejected by every boy she has ever had a crush on. When she returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, she mentions wanting a boyfriend. To thank her, he directs her to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When she visits the site, Riiko finds it's a site to create your perfect lover. Thinking it's a game, she customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, her new lover arrives. Following the instruction manual, she kisses him to wake him up and configures him to be in love with only her. She names him "Night." Three days later, she is shocked to learn that she only had him for a free trial for 72 hours. The salesman, Gaku Namikiri, tells her that she must now pay 100,000,000 yen for Night, however, they will waive the fee if she helps them to collect data about how women think and feel to help perfect future models.  
>Riiko must now keep Night's true nature a secret from everyone around her. She also soon finds herself in a love triangle between Night and her childhood friend Soshi, who declares his love for her out of fear he will lose her. As the series progresses, Night begins to develop real human emotions, enabling him to truly love Riiko but also resulting in system malfunctions. When Riiko almost loses Night due to the malfunctions, she realizes that he is the one she really loves. She apologizes to Soshi, who moves to Spain with his brother to live with their dad. Night and Riiko spend a few happy weeks together, during which they go on dates, get their picture taken together, and purchase matching rings as symbols of their undying love.<br>As the series ends, Night begins to grow sleepier and sleepier. The problems developed by him exceeding his abilities eventually causes his machinery to stop working, resulting in his "death". Before he died, he wrote a letter directed to Soshi telling him what was happening and asking him to take care of Riiko. He also sends his ring, which Riiko noticed he has not been wearing immediately prior to his death. In the letter he tells Riiko that she doesn't have to cry for him anymore. Riiko then smiles through her tears and forever treasures the ring, picture and her memories of Night - her first love, and eternal boyfriend.**_

_**Karin-Chii: Well, without further ado, let's begin! This story is purely created for fanfiction, please do not use it for your own personal use, or reuse without permission. Thank you very muchie! :3 (Buahahahahaha!)**_

**( )**

That night I went to the balcony, staring out at the stars, I then lean my arm against the fence and closed my eyes as wind brushes through my hair. Back then, every night Night would come out here with me and look at the stars, the wind was so warm yet refreshing. But now, even the wind doesn't feel the same. _Loneliness. _

Just then Soushi tapped from behind, as I turned, he kissed me on the lip. My eyes widened, _what is he doing?_ I struggled and tried to push him away, but he just holds onto me tighter. Soon, I gave in and kiss him back. Confused and clueless as I was, didn't know what was happening. W_hat is he doing forcing me into a kiss like this? _I wondered.

Just then, I smelled the alcohol, Soushi was drunk. Right when I realized he was drunk I tried to struggle even more, but nothing worked.

Slowly Soushi led me inside my room while still kissing me, he began to kiss lower, but each time he tries, I pull him back up. He pushes both of my arms onto the bed and stops me from struggling as he kisses downwards, as if he lost his patients.

"Soushi…" I tried shaking him off of me, "stop…" I struggled even more.

He didn't listen; in fact he didn't even stop to look at me. _What's gotten into him? Why was he drunk?_

"Soushi! Stop!" I shouted with all the breath I still had left, but nothing worked.

It didn't take much convincing for me to fall into his arms, because I knew no matter how much I struggle, he wouldn't stop at this rate, so I gave in.

The next day when I woke up he was next to me in bed. Everything I thought was a nightmare wasn't a nightmare. What happened last night was true. I looked down under the blanket, I was completely nude. I didn't even want to check if Soushi was too or not.

I turned around and begin to tear up and wimp.

Soushi then made a few noise as he woke up, he lifted his arm onto his forehead. "What happened yesterday? Why do I have this huge headache?"

He opened his eyes, then gasped in surprised.

"W-what happened to…" he looked below the blanket and widened his eyes. Speechless.

I was still facing the opposite side, wimping with tears uncontrollablely coming out.

Soushi wrapped his arm around me, "I'm sorry…"

I cried even more, _if sorry was to do anything, then I wouldn't be struggling so much last night! _I pushed his arms away, without saying a word.

Soushi knew that at this point, there was no point of apologizing further with the things going this way. He got up and dresses himself and left the room. As soon as he left the room I cried even harder.

After a while I got up and dressed. I feel disgusted. I ran into the bathroom and showered over and over until my skin was completely wrinkled up.

_Night…I miss you._ I remembered each time when we head into the room, Night would always go, _"If you're not ready, then I won't force you to do it. I will wait until you're ready."_

I slowly walked into the kitchen, not knowing how to face Soushi. Then there I found a note.

It reads,

"Riiko, I am sorry about last night. I know whatever I say or do wouldn't make it up to you. I know if we face each other again it would be extremely awkward for both of us. Thus, I want to end our relationship here. I am going to head back later today. In the fridge is all the food that can last you for this whole week. On the top of the fridge there is a tin box, in there, there is my address and a key along with all the money you will need getting there. Just in case one day you feel like visiting me. Until then, Soushi"

I dropped down to the floor, with nearly no energy to do anything else. At my weakest moment, Soushi leaves me here. Never thought there would be this day that he leaves me.

Never thought today would happen.

Inside a voice tells me to chase after Soushi, but then my mind is telling me something else.

I decided to go out and roam around the city; after all I didn't have any guts to face Soushi anyways.

Walking through the aimless street, unknowing where to go, I suddenly remembered I had Night's cell phone number. I took out my phone, already on Night's contact information page, but yet too scared to dial.

_What if Jenne was with him? Then she would defiantly be suspecting me. But then again, who else can I got to at this time?_

_**Karin-Chii: Okay I admit, this chapter kinda was getting inappropriate, so then I had to re-edit it and make sure that it was teen-ish novel-ish fanfiction rather than mature. So I cut it shorter, and edit more and more and finally it sounded appropriate for our teens ^_^**_

_**Yups. This chapter is quite short compare to the last chapter, but hey! What do you expect? Finals week (blaahs) You totally cannot blame me. (smileyface)To be continued..?**_

_**Feel free to ask questions. Questions and suggestions/advises will be answered in the next chapter, if there's any. But I might not continue this if there's no "favoriting", subscribing, and reviewing! :( you hear me? :p well, see you around!**_

*One quick question for all the fanfiction writers. How do you make lines to separate text from text? D: I couldn't get it no matter how many times I tired. MANY THANKS!


	9. Chapter 9 : Learning to Let Go

_**Karin-Chii: Sorry it took this long to upload another chapter, I was busy with college, woot incoming freshie! Everyone gotta watch out now hahaha. Well let's hope college doesn't go too stressy or else I might have to delay my next chapter as well. As for people who are about to start school in two weeks or uhmm 7 days like me, good luck and for others who are already returning to school, keep it up! And for others, woot uhm…work? Haha well that's all, enjoy the story! And sorry for this one being a bit disappointing :/ It was just made as a filler…so I can add the next chapter's plot and make it more dramatic? :D ehehehe love you all! Thanks for staying tunes to Absolute Boyfriend 2!**_

_**Wikipedia: Riiko Izawa has never had a boyfriend and she has been rejected by every boy she has ever had a crush on. When she returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, she mentions wanting a boyfriend. To thank her, he directs her to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When she visits the site, Riiko finds it's a site to create your perfect lover. Thinking it's a game, she customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, her new lover arrives. Following the instruction manual, she kisses him to wake him up and configures him to be in love with only her. She names him "Night." Three days later, she is shocked to learn that she only had him for a free trial for 72 hours. The salesman, Gaku Namikiri, tells her that she must now pay 100,000,000 yen for Night, however, they will waive the fee if she helps them to collect data about how women think and feel to help perfect future models.  
>Riiko must now keep Night's true nature a secret from everyone around her. She also soon finds herself in a love triangle between Night and her childhood friend Soshi, who declares his love for her out of fear he will lose her. As the series progresses, Night begins to develop real human emotions, enabling him to truly love Riiko but also resulting in system malfunctions. When Riiko almost loses Night due to the malfunctions, she realizes that he is the one she really loves. She apologizes to Soshi, who moves to Spain with his brother to live with their dad. Night and Riiko spend a few happy weeks together, during which they go on dates, get their picture taken together, and purchase matching rings as symbols of their undying love.<br>As the series ends, Night begins to grow sleepier and sleepier. The problems developed by him exceeding his abilities eventually causes his machinery to stop working, resulting in his "death". Before he died, he wrote a letter directed to Soshi telling him what was happening and asking him to take care of Riiko. He also sends his ring, which Riiko noticed he has not been wearing immediately prior to his death. In the letter he tells Riiko that she doesn't have to cry for him anymore. Riiko then smiles through her tears and forever treasures the ring, picture and her memories of Night - her first love, and eternal boyfriend.**_

_**Karin-Chii: Well, without further ado, let's begin! This story is purely created for fanfiction, please do not use it for your own personal use, or reuse without permission. Thank you very muchie! :3 (Buahahahahaha!) **_

-*.O.*-

_What if Jenne was with him? Then she would defiantly be suspecting me. But then again, who else can I go to at this time?_

I walk from street to street aimlessly, not knowing where to go; scrolling through my phone's contact list, sliding my screen up and down. Night and Soshi, I didn't know who to call. In my heart, everytime when I get near Night's number my heart thumps a beat, but everytime when I reach to Soushi's number, my mind would tell me to click on it. I didn't know what to listen to. I mean although I been watching a bunch of anime and drama, to think that I should follow my heart right now, is it even the right thing to do when Soushi is the one that is hurt the most? I mean look at Night, he barely even remembers there was such a person like me who existed. I mean if I wasn't for me being careless and bumping into him that day, things might have became different.

I might have ended up with him not knowing who I am till lunch with Jenne, and to think about it, if I never bumped into each other we wouldn't have been close to getting and switching phone numbers. _Stupid Riiko, Night doesn't need you. He already have Jenne. And she needs him right now the most too, if I was to take him away from her right now, she'd never trust a soul again. And as her best friend I cannot allow that to happen to her._

_Just let him go, if it was meant to be, he'll sure come back to you…_

With that in mind, I dialed Soushi.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

No one answered, but I didn't give up there, I kept dialing for the rest of the night, then as I was returning home, I spotted Soushi drinking by the market front and let out a giant relieve in a way.

"Soushi…" I kneeled down and took a good look at him.

He seems extremely tired yet forced himself out of the house, with his luggage as well standing besides him. "You know I was extremely worried when I found out you left?" I put my hands by his face, stroking though his hair as I got closer to him, and ending my statement with a kiss.

"Riiko…" Soushi blushed as he widened his eyes.

"You been chasing me for so long, loving and caring for me for so long, I feel stupid only to care about Night…I am truly sorry Soushi."

"It's okay," Soushi smiled, that gentle smile that he haven't showed anyone in such a while. I missed it.

I sat next to him and hugged him from behind, "you know Soushi, when you left earlier, I started to wondering aimlessly through the street, then calling cell phone became an idea, but in between your phone number and Night's, I just couldn't possibly decided…"

"And you ended up calling me?"

"Yeah, and deleted Night's number while I was doing that,"

Soushi showed a surprised face, he knew how hard I was working to get his number, and asked, "Why?"

"I felt like, what's the point of trying to get Night back, he is now Jenne's even if he used to be my Night?" I looked down beginning to feel cold chills running through my spine.

"It's okay Riiko, I promise, as long as you wish that I am here, I will always be here for you. Always…" he turned around as he grabbed my hand and looked deeply into my eyes.

I began living my life again, but beginning to lose contact with Jenne. Not because I hate her, but just simply because I know no matter how hard I am trying to get over Night, there will be a part of me that would always get hurt seeing them together, or hearing her talking about them being together.

I closed my eyes and lie to myself every night before I fall asleep, telling myself to not get jealous over Jenne. Am I going to turn insane soon?

It's only been a few weeks since I have deleted Night's number yet it felt like forever. Not being able to have another person to talk to and laugh about is a bit lonely. I began to think back to the nights where Night and I use to be together.

Flashbacks of all the countless immature argument we had about the stupidiest things, and the weirdest pillow fight that always turned into him carrying me and spinning me around on my bed. _That Night, is he gone forever?_

I slapped myself, "Wake up Riiko, stop thinking about such a past which you will never have…"

Soushi dashed in with a worried look on his face, "Riiko, are you okay? I heard a-" before he could finish he saw the red handmark on my cheeks and walked a bit closer, "why did you slap youself?"

"I-" what was I suppose to say? I panicked, didn't even know why I slapped myself, maybe because I am mad at myself for thinking about Night, maybe its because he seemed like this forbidden thing that we should not think or touch. I can't possibly tell Soushi I was thinking about Night, he'd freak and get hurt internally.

"Nothing, nothing, I just need to finish a paper and was about to fall asleep, so I had to slap myself hard to keep myself awake." I smiled, and let out a grip of breath. _Good one Riiko, _I thought to myself.

Soushi puts his hands around me and looked at me, "Riiko, don't push yourself too hard." And kisses my head and closed the door slowly, and quietly while whispering, "good night, don't sleep too late."

_Shouldn't I be satisfied?_

_Shouldn't I be happy there's someone that is been this patient and this caring with me?_

I slowly took out a photo album with our pictures since high school out, seeing all the pictures I had taken with Night really does bring me unnecessary tears, but then I really need to look at these pictures to comfort me as of now. That warm robot face, I miss him. I really do…_Night._

-*.O.*-

_**Karin-Chii: Heartbreaking story? Nah, just adding a bit of a depressing part in there because you know, we all need a little sadness in our life. But trust me, for all Night lover fans, Night is coming into the next chapter! Which should be coming in Fall ! Stay tuned, review, comment and subscribe to the story!**_

_**(Yups. All these chapters are getting short for some reason, well, I don't really have that much sad lines to add to this, or plots so forgive me…)**_

_**Feel free to ask questions. Questions and suggestions/advises will be answered in the next chapter, if there's any. But I might not continue this if there's no "favoriting", subscribing, and reviewing! :( you hear me?! :p well, see you around!**_

*One quick question for all the fanfiction writers. How do you make lines to separate text from text? D: I couldn't get it no matter how many times I tired. MANY THANKS!


	10. Chapter 10 : The Destined Cross Path

_**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS, ANDHAPPY NEW YEARS EVE MY FELLA FANFICTION"ER"S ^_^ Y**_

_**Karin-Chii: Sorry it took this long to upload another chapter, I was busy with college, woot incoming freshie! Everyone gotta watch out now hahaha. Well let's hope college doesn't go too stressy or else I might have to delay my next chapter as well. As for people who are about to start school in two weeks or uhmm 7 days like me, good luck and for others who are already returning to school, keep it up! And for others, woot uhm…work? Haha well that's all, enjoy the story! And sorry for this one being a bit disappointing :/ It was just made as a filler…so I can add the next chapter's plot and make it more dramatic? :D ehehehe love you all! Thanks for staying tunes to Absolute Boyfriend 2!**_

_**Wikipedia: Riiko Izawa has never had a boyfriend and she has been rejected by every boy she has ever had a crush on. When she returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, she mentions wanting a boyfriend. To thank her, he directs her to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When she visits the site, Riiko finds it's a site to create your perfect lover. Thinking it's a game, she customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, her new lover arrives. Following the instruction manual, she kisses him to wake him up and configures him to be in love with only her. She names him "Night." Three days later, she is shocked to learn that she only had him for a free trial for 72 hours. The salesman, Gaku Namikiri, tells her that she must now pay 100,000,000 yen for Night, however, they will waive the fee if she helps them to collect data about how women think and feel to help perfect future models.  
>Riiko must now keep Night's true nature a secret from everyone around her. She also soon finds herself in a love triangle between Night and her childhood friend Soshi, who declares his love for her out of fear he will lose her. As the series progresses, Night begins to develop real human emotions, enabling him to truly love Riiko but also resulting in system malfunctions. When Riiko almost loses Night due to the malfunctions, she realizes that he is the one she really loves. She apologizes to Soshi, who moves to Spain with his brother to live with their dad. Night and Riiko spend a few happy weeks together, during which they go on dates, get their picture taken together, and purchase matching rings as symbols of their undying love.<br>As the series ends, Night begins to grow sleepier and sleepier. The problems developed by him exceeding his abilities eventually causes his machinery to stop working, resulting in his "death". Before he died, he wrote a letter directed to Soshi telling him what was happening and asking him to take care of Riiko. He also sends his ring, which Riiko noticed he has not been wearing immediately prior to his death. In the letter he tells Riiko that she doesn't have to cry for him anymore. Riiko then smiles through her tears and forever treasures the ring, picture and her memories of Night - her first love, and eternal boyfriend.**_

_**Karin-Chii: Well, without further ado, let's begin! This story is purely created for fanfiction, please do not use it for your own personal use, or reuse without permission. Thank you very muchie! :3 (Buahahahahaha!) **_

-*.O.*-

The next few days I gave a lot of thoughts towards the decision in between Night and Soushi. And I finally came to a decision. I had to give up. Seeing Jenne happy, that's the most important thing, I mean after all, of course I treasure friendship way more than anything else.

I got up off of my bed that morning feeling better than usual, being proud of myself for making a decision. Finally, moving on with my life once in for all. It was the beginning of the weekend. Which give me extra time to clear out all of my memory, or at least store it somewhere else so I wouldn't be reminded of the pain as of now. Prevent myself from lingering towards my decision. Or even wanting to change my mind. I guess just a break from seeing him, two days, its perfect! Starting from the morning, all I did was cleaning up, boxing all his gift to me, all those pictures we took back then, and any item that held the memory, or even the smallest fragment. Afterall, I cannot risk losing control of my life again.

Soushi later knocked the door and entered, surprised to see so many boxes around my room and begin to question. "What's all these boxes doing here so early in the morning?"

I smiled and hugged him, "Just a typical Saturday clean up!"

Soushi blushed a bit, a could feel his heart racing out of surprise from the hug that I would never give him this willingly, this happily. Maybe I did finally move on.

I looked up, tilting my head and smiled, "I thought about it, and decided that it was time to let go."

Soushi's smile got even bigger and wamer, like if he was the happiest man on earth sort of speak. I could never imagine him growing that big of a smile on his face. "What's with that smile I never seen before Soushi?"

Soushi blushed and laughed, "I am just surprised and happy at the same time, that my Riiko chose me." He gave me a gentle but tight hug while ruffling though my hair. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this day to come."

I smiled, giving him back the brightest smile that I can ever shown on a day like this. Its been month ever since I was ever this happy before. I guess I was glad everything turned out this way. At least there's more people ending up happy this way.

_Maybe it is for the best. _

After Soushi left to brew some coffee for me I returned to cleaning up. Looking through all those memories with Night makes me realize how big of a part he plays in my life, because literally all my stuff reminds me of him. Way more than I expected.

After eating breakfast I decided to go on a walk by myself. I guess that's the best stress reliver as of now. As I strolled, I started to walk though all the places I have walked with Night before, saying my good byes to them, and the memories. Trying to lock them all up in somewhere deep that I'll never encounter with them again.

As I passed by the lake, I closed my eyes and my hands were touching the rail of the short fence, remember those times where we would stroll to here and laugh.

"Good bye Night." I smiled as I dropped the ring he once promise to hold into the lake. At first I was hesitant, but then I gave it a thought. Like what others say, new things don't come unless the old ones are gone. And in this situation, that's exactly what I am suppose to do. Let go for the best of us. For the best of everyone.

It's not like time can rewind and things can change. Maybe god intended this to happen, maybe he knew that kind of love shouldn't exist. Maybe, we weren't even meant to be.

I looked back at the lake, at where I dropped the ring, and said my last good bye as I left. This park by the lake is famous for the overly amount couples that goes there and cuddle. Especially on season like winter, where Christmas is all about love. What happened to Santa I wonder.

From a far, I then spotted a familiar face. _Him._ The first thought I had was run, and of course I did. I ran as fast as I could and hid near the nearest bushes. I knew something like this would happen, yet I came out. Maybe that was the reason why I came out after all. The wanting of being able to say good bye to him face to face.

He and Jenne looks like one of those cutest couple in the world. No wonder I was so jealous. I smiled and gave me last good bye. I slowly snuck away as I went by the hot dog stand they have by the end of the park right before deciding to exit.

"Hi, one hot dog please." I said to the man who owns the stand.

"That will be $2.50"

I handed him the money as he exchanged me with the hot dog. Just right when I was about to head off the last person I want to see me tapped me from behind, "Riiko!"

I turned around with those "oh busted" face. Night was smiling like he always does. Such a sunshine boy. He ordered a hot dog as well and looked at me. "What are you doing here Riiko?"

"Oh just trying to warm up and you know, hot dog." What am I saying? Warm up by going to the park in the morning? And hot dog? You sure because stupid when you're in front of those people you are least expecting to see.

"So what brings you here." I quickly changed the subject before he can ask anymore questions.

"Well, I was jogging with Jenne, but then she had something important that came up so then she told me to chill here and get a hot dog and wait for her."

"Oh I see."

"Care to join?"

Out of any moment why now? Why when I have finally gave up? Night, you're such an idiot, I hope one day you come into the realization of that.

"Sure" I answered and walked with him to the nearest bench.

"So, earlier you looked kind of depressed, did anything happen?"

"Well, there was this guy…uhm…back in high school who I use to love." I tried my best not mentioning his name, or else I think we will all end up in a awkward situation.

"And you still love him?"

"In a sense, I guess. I mean he and I use to be the cutest couple in school until one day he was sick, very sick." I frowned.

"I am sorry to hear that."

"And that's why I studied the medical field, in hopes to get him back into his normal self."

"So that means he's still around right?"

"He…he kinda went missing before he was completely sick, because he didn't want to see me like this. He wanted me to be happy without him."

"If it was me, I think I would do the same for Jenne if theres that day."

_Of course you would Night. You did already._

"But then the thing is just a few weeks ago, I met a guy who looks and acts exactly like him but then he's already dating someone else."

"Maybe he forgotten the memory in the process to regain his strength and fight the sickness, or in another words, while fighting the sickness he lost his memory."

"That's what I think too, but then it's so painful when all the things we been through…just in a few moments, he forgets about all of it…"

Tears starts dripping, sliding down my face uncontrollably. Night concernly gave me a napkin and wiped the tears for me. "Riiko, you deserved better."

"I…" I had an urge to say it, to say what was forbidden to say, to say what I knew would change everything, but then by not saying it I will probably miss the change forever. He wiping my tears, and this is the perfect timing to kiss him and reset him and a chance to regain all the memories we had back…but why am I so hesitant? Why?

What should I do? I already came this far into giving up, should I really just give in now? Is it worth it? What if it doesn't work? What should I do?

-*.O.*-

_**Karin-Chii: What do you guys think of Riiko's decision in life? Was it right for her to pick Soushi over Night? Is it really all that happy? Will Night ever regain his memory back of Riiko? Will things ever change? What's going to happen from here? Stay tuned and give some comments and feedback over the review section! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS + HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!(AGAIN. HAHA)**_

_**(Yups. All these chapters are getting short for some reason, well, I don't really have that much sad lines to add to this, or plots so forgive me…)**_

_**Feel free to ask questions. Questions and suggestions/advises will be answered in the next chapter, if there's any. But I might not continue this if there's no "favoriting", subscribing, and reviewing! :( you hear me?! :p well, see you around!**_

*One quick question for all the fanfiction writers. How do you make lines to separate text from text? D: I couldn't get it no matter how many times I tired. MANY THANKS!


	11. Chapt11: The Destined Cross Path Special

**_Karin-Chii: Absolute boyfriend! Ahh my favorite all time story plot, this is by far my most proud series in my whole fanfiction, right now ranking second out of all my series, but its okay, I believe in Absolute boyfriend 2! Its going to become famous like Sugar Sugar Rune2. Haha. Actually it was on top for a while :( well anyways, sorry for the delay, I had to babysit and summer stuff. Its just everywhere. So I really have to stop promising things I cant do. I hate to bring you guys down! _**

**_Wikipedia: Riiko Izawa has never had a boyfriend and she has been rejected by every boy she has ever had a crush on. When she returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, she mentions wanting a boyfriend. To thank her, he directs her to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When she visits the site, Riiko finds it's a site to create your perfect lover. Thinking it's a game, she customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, her new lover arrives. Following the instruction manual, she kisses him to wake him up and configures him to be in love with only her. She names him "Night." Three days later, she is shocked to learn that she only had him for a free trial for 72 hours. The salesman, Gaku Namikiri, tells her that she must now pay 100,000,000 yen for Night, however, they will waive the fee if she helps them to collect data about how women think and feel to help perfect future models.__  
><em>_Riiko must now keep Night's true nature a secret from everyone around her. She also soon finds herself in a love triangle between Night and her childhood friend Soshi, who declares his love for her out of fear he will lose her. As the series progresses, Night begins to develop real human emotions, enabling him to truly love Riiko but also resulting in system malfunctions. When Riiko almost loses Night due to the malfunctions, she realizes that he is the one she really loves. She apologizes to Soshi, who moves to Spain with his brother to live with their dad. Night and Riiko spend a few happy weeks together, during which they go on dates, get their picture taken together, and purchase matching rings as symbols of their undying love.__  
><em>_As the series ends, Night begins to grow sleepier and sleepier. The problems developed by him exceeding his abilities eventually causes his machinery to stop working, resulting in his "death". Before he died, he wrote a letter directed to Soshi telling him what was happening and asking him to take care of Riiko. He also sends his ring, which Riiko noticed he has not been wearing immediately prior to his death. In the letter he tells Riiko that she doesn't have to cry for him anymore. Riiko then smiles through her tears and forever treasures the ring, picture and her memories of Night - her first love, and eternal boyfriend._**

_Karin-Chii: Well, without further ado, let's begin! This story is purely created for fanfiction, please do not use it for your own personal use, or reuse without permission. Thank you very muchie! :3 (Buahahahahaha!)_

-*.O.*-

Nights of tears and sorrow can really bring someone down. I remember the days back in high school, middle school, even elementary, where Soushi would always be the one carrying my tray when I was in trouble, the one who would handle everything from my homework tutoring to my real life help since I couldn't cook. _It's been so obvious, its been so obvious that he liked me ever since elementary, yet my eyes has always been setting on someone else. I was so blind, I was so blind. If I were to see him back then, if I were to see him like how he seen me, I wouldn't become desperate for a boyfriend. I wouldn't go all the way to ordering a fake boyfriend. I would've just rejected Gaku in the beginning, and this whole mess would've been different._

-*.O.*-

"Ahh! I am late again!" I screamed as I took a look at my alarm clock, "8:00AM", why didn't Soushi wake me up for school!

I quickly dressed myself and sled the door and dashed outside to find Soushi cooking in the kitchen with his usual green apron.

_Wait a minute, if Soushi is cooking in the kitchen…then that means…_

"Why are you in school uniform on a Saturday Riiko?" Soushi asked.

_I knew it…it's the weekends! Stupid Riiko, why am I so forgetful?_ I quickly ran back into my room embarrassed and quickly changed back to my pajamas and walked out once again; but this time I didn't want to look up at Soushi's face, in embarrassment.

"Riiko, are you embarrassed?"

I quickly looked up, but before I could combat with any other words Soushi kissed me. My eyes widened as I blushed and kissed back. He held me tigher by the waist. As we broke our kiss, he looked into my eyes and smiled, "Got you."

I blushed even more and looked down. He laughed and kissed me on the cheeks before going back to cooking.

On the pan was a golden yellow omelet, with sausages and leek. Soushi's cooking made the whole house smelled delicious.

It's been a year or so since my parents have been out of the country, and I still don't know when they're returning, afterall they never stay in the house for too long of a period. Soushi and I have always been together since I can remember, he would always come next door to cook for me and all; after all he does have my house key since my parents never trusted me being at my house alone, Soushi had to carry the burden.

"Riiko, your breakfast is done, here" as he handed a plate of food to me while heading towards the table with his plate of food. On the plate, was a cup of hot green tea, with the golden omelet, and caramel colored toast. It was a typical breakfast with Soushi on the weekends. He would wake up extra early to cook for his brother, then leave it on the desk with a note as he walks next door and cook food for me. Same routine everyday actually.

"So I was thinking Riiko," Soushi looked at me as he was cutting his omelet.

"Hmmm?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

I blushed, "Wha-at?"

"I been thinking, it's been a while since we dated, and I thought maybe its time to ask," he reached behind him and took out a set of blue colored roses.

I gasped as I place both of my hands on my mouth, and dropped my fork and knife onto the ground.

"Soushi…"

"I know we been dating unofficially, and I thought maybe its time I proposed to you to be my girlfriend." And next to his other hand was a large rectangular jewelry case. As he opened it, it was a beautiful small but bright and sparkly necklace.

"Would you…" before he could finish I started crying.

"What's wrong Riiko? Did I move too fast? Or did I do something wrong to upset you?"

"No, no, its just so touchy…all the things youre doing for me, yet I don't know what I can do for you besides creating trouble for you…"

"Riiko, I love you, and I truly don't mind dealing with all of these things with you. This is what I love about you."

He got up and wiped my tears with his napkins. "Come on, don't cry now."

I smiled a little and sniffed up all my tears, then took the flowers, "I will be your girlfriend."

Soushi smiled and got up to walk towards me with the retanguar case. "Here, let me put on this necklace for you."

As he placed it onto my neck slowly, my heart began beating.

_Ba-dump_

When he was done putting it on me, I quickly turned and hugged him. Soushi is always doing this kind of things for me. He would always go out of his way just to make me happy, yet I do so little. "Thank you Soushi. I love you."

Soushi smiled and patted on my back, "I love you too silly."

It felt like we been together forever since he was always here, but at the same time, now that I am officially his girlfriend it felt different too. It felt as if I am now responsible for him, and from now on I can publicly announce that he is my one and only. Following the weekend, school started once again, but this time rather than walking just side by side with Soushi, we actually held hands. It was eyes catching, and of course to many others it was a surprise that I would actually get a boyfriend. Especially in Mika Itou's eyes, she was extremely surprised.

"Riiko, Soushi, don't tell me you guys are actually…"

"Yeah, we are actually together, now Mika, if you would excuse me, we are going to be late for class." Soushi interrupted her before she could finish, because he knew that she wasn't up to anything good from the start anyways.

On the way home that day, they stopped by the supermarket because Soushi wanted to buy georcery before they head home since the fridge was empty, while I waited outside. While waiting, a guy in a really weird blue outfit came up to me and handed me a business card.

"The name is Gaku Namikiri, pleasure to meet you ma'am. So I was wondering if you're interested in our company's…" but before he could finish Soushi grabbed Gaku's arm and pushed him onto the sidewalk floor.

"Don't approach her like that, we are not interested in whatever youre selling." Then he quickly grabbed onto my hands and took off.

I looked back at Gaku as he tried to stand up again and dust himself off. As we walked further, I took a look at the business card he handed to me, "Kronos Heaven…" I read out loud, but before I can read any further Soushi took it and threw it into the nearest trashcan.

"Come on Riiko, don't tell me youre actually thinking of buying whatever he is selling!"

"No…no…I was just looking at the card, that was it."

_That was it…_

-*.O.*-

Didn't get it? well stay tuned till next chapter to find out about why this chapter was like this! Until then. Ta-ta my friends.

_Feel free to ask questions. Questions and suggestions/advises will be answered in the next chapter, if there's any. But I might not continue this if there's no "favoriting", subscribing, and reviewing! :( you hear me?! :p well, see you around!_

*One quick question for all the fanfiction writers. How do you make lines to separate text from text? D: I couldn't get it no matter how many times I tired. MANY THANKS!

-*.O.*-

Now, please please please please tell me that you guys are all confused in the beginning the middle or the ending. Haha because the whole point of this special chapter was for you guys to be confused.

Of course, some of you Riiko x Soushi fans should be super excited about this chapter as oppose to others who are more towards Night x Soushi. Sorry about the thing I said by the end of last chapter saying that "Night" was going to appear in this chapter. Frankly, I lost my manuel script for my chapter 11 of absolute boyfriend, so I had to redo something. And here it is.

Enjoy, because it took me a whole day to actually think of this.

_Feel free to ask questions. Questions and suggestions/advises will be answered in the next chapter, if there's any. But I might not continue this if there's no "favoriting", subscribing, and reviewing! :( you hear me?! :p well, see you around!_

*One quick question for all the fanfiction writers. How do you make lines to separate text from text? D: I couldn't get it no matter how many times I tired. MANY THANKS!

-*.O.*-

Q&A + Commentary:

_Avril 8/3/13 . chapter 10_

**Commentary: Heyyy  
>Please make another chapter! i really love night and i would love it if she actually kissed him and it worked! that would be brilliant! You are an excellent writer and i really want to hear more<strong>

Please, as much as I wish it would be that simple, the truth is, its not going to be that simple. And quite frankly, if he would be awakened by the kiss, the actual Absolute boyfriend wouldn't end tragically. But thanks! That really means a lot to me to know someone actually like my writing :)

-Karin

_Yukii 7/23/13 . chapter 10_

**Commentary: It is really wonderful!**

Thanks for the support!

-Karin

_Crazygirl55 5/14/13 . chapter 8_

**Commentary: Very good story! :)**

Thanks for the support!

-Karin

_JLynJoyce 4/24/12 . chapter 8_

**Commentary: I'm happy u finally posted. I wonder who shell pick.**

I know, I wonder about that too!

-Karin

_The Derpy Derpbender 2/18/12 . chapter 6_

**Commentary: I really like this story! And to answer your question about spacing, I think you press 'shift' and 'enter' or something.**

_anke-chan 2/6/12 . chapter 1_

**Commentary: Wow, that was such an emotional first chapter! I really liked it!**

**And I totally agree with you! They should have continued Absolute Boyfriend... **

Haha, wait until you read all the way to chapter 10 if you think the first chapter is emotional haha, and then say that again haha but thanks for the support.

And oh my god yes! I hated how Absolute Boyfriend ended so eruptedly. _

-Karin

_4th Generation 1/25/12 . chapter 6_

**Commentary: PLEASE UPDATE ASAP! I just finished reading the manta and cried at the end but this story is so good that I'm happy again. :)**

Hahaha well let me tell you this, I read the manga, and cried for so long and it was stuck in my head for a whole month. It was hurting me so bad I felt like I HAD TO CONTINUE IT! haha and thanks for the compliment! :)

-Karin

PS. Little suggestion, you should go watch the Taiwanese Drama version of it too. It's a pretty good watch as well.

_fhathymmah 1/25/12 . chapter 6_

**Commentary: Please Karin!**

**Happy ending for Night and Riiko! Hahahahah**

I will consider about that, but hey, no guarantees.

-Karin

-*.O.*-

So I started this Q&A + Commentary sections simply just replying to all of your reviews, so come on and review each chapter and let me know how you feel about each update! I really wanna hear feed backs from my fans about my stories, and thanks for the long term support, I know my last update was like half of a year ago, but hey, as long as you guys are there reviewing, I will be here writing.

Well until next time! Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12 : A miracle of symbols

_**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS, ANDHAPPY NEW YEARS EVE MY FELLA FANFICTION"ER"S ^_^ Y**_

The funny thing about this is I wrote this on January of 2013, wanting to update it with everyone, but then I lost the USB it was saved on. (all my stories are saved onto this one USB so its like, once I lose it, I cant really continue.) but either way. Here it is, and enjoy!

_**Karin-Chii: Sorry it took this long to upload another chapter, I was busy with college, woot incoming freshie! Everyone gotta watch out now hahaha. Well let's hope college doesn't go too stressy or else I might have to delay my next chapter as well. As for people who are about to start school in two weeks or uhmm 7 days like me, good luck and for others who are already returning to school, keep it up! And for others, woot uhm…work? Haha well that's all, enjoy the story! And sorry for this one being a bit disappointing :/ It was just made as a filler…so I can add the next chapter's plot and make it more dramatic? :D ehehehe love you all! Thanks for staying tunes to Absolute Boyfriend 2!**_

_**Wikipedia: Riiko Izawa has never had a boyfriend and she has been rejected by every boy she has ever had a crush on. When she returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, she mentions wanting a boyfriend. To thank her, he directs her to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When she visits the site, Riiko finds it's a site to create your perfect lover. Thinking it's a game, she customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, her new lover arrives. Following the instruction manual, she kisses him to wake him up and configures him to be in love with only her. She names him "Night." Three days later, she is shocked to learn that she only had him for a free trial for 72 hours. The salesman, Gaku Namikiri, tells her that she must now pay 100,000,000 yen for Night, however, they will waive the fee if she helps them to collect data about how women think and feel to help perfect future models.  
>Riiko must now keep Night's true nature a secret from everyone around her. She also soon finds herself in a love triangle between Night and her childhood friend Soshi, who declares his love for her out of fear he will lose her. As the series progresses, Night begins to develop real human emotions, enabling him to truly love Riiko but also resulting in system malfunctions. When Riiko almost loses Night due to the malfunctions, she realizes that he is the one she really loves. She apologizes to Soshi, who moves to Spain with his brother to live with their dad. Night and Riiko spend a few happy weeks together, during which they go on dates, get their picture taken together, and purchase matching rings as symbols of their undying love.<br>As the series ends, Night begins to grow sleepier and sleepier. The problems developed by him exceeding his abilities eventually causes his machinery to stop working, resulting in his "death". Before he died, he wrote a letter directed to Soshi telling him what was happening and asking him to take care of Riiko. He also sends his ring, which Riiko noticed he has not been wearing immediately prior to his death. In the letter he tells Riiko that she doesn't have to cry for him anymore. Riiko then smiles through her tears and forever treasures the ring, picture and her memories of Night - her first love, and eternal boyfriend.**_

_**Karin-Chii: Well, without further ado, let's begin! This story is purely created for fanfiction, please do not use it for your own personal use, or reuse without permission. Thank you very muchie! :3 (Buahahahahaha!) **_

-*.O.*-

It was then Monday again, waking up, though still have the smile I have been having over two days already, third day just seem stressful, a little bit worried about my mind changing moment when I end up seeking Night later in school. But of course I didn't want to worry Soushi at all, so I acted normal in front of him, then as I head out, I gave a huge sigh across the road.

Then from behind, as I was waiting for the subway a familiar voice called me name, "Riiko!"

I looked back and surprisingly saw a girl with the prettiest blond long wavy hair ever. A little short like a doll, but the adorable.

"Uhm, hi, sorry but then do I know you?" I asked in curiosity.

She quickly glared at me and gave me a facepalm, "Really Riiko? That fast?"

I tried as hard as I could but then couldn't remember who. By the looks of it, it's the first time for me to see a girl this little and adorable wearing the same uniform as me.

"Rika remember?"

Rikka, Rikka, Rikka. The only Rikka I knew was…I gasped and widened my eyes. "It couldn't be!"

"That's right."

"But that time, when we we're playing by the river side…you drowned!"

"Remember how no one could find my body?"

"And everyone suspected that you fell into the waterfall…"

"That's right!" she snapped her finger and smiled, "I didn't fall into the waterfall,"

"You didn't?!" I was surprised, Rikka, my younger sister by only half of a year is still alive, what better news can I get on a day like this?

"nope, some young fello saved me and raised me like their kids and here I am!"

In shock, I quickly hugged her and smiled. Almost shedding in tears; and broke down almost instantly. "You have no idea how much you missed in my life! I miss you! Mom and dad would be so happy to know that you're actually still alive!"

She then shook her head, "Don't tell mom and dad that I am still alive, to them I am already dead, and I don't want them to relive the trauma again."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, the thing is I was raised and adopted to this family by this generous dad who lost his son towards an accident, trying to save me. And with my intelligent mind, I created a lot of top secret project, making his dream come true. So technically speaking, I am one of those billionaires who doesn't need support from parents, and not to mention telling them I am not dead."

-*.O.*-

_It seemed as if it was yesterday that we were out at the camping trip. Mom and dad recently bought a cabin out in the forest by the lake because they believed in spending quality time with their kids. And while dinner is being prepared, Rika and I decided to go check out the river. _

"_Come on Rikko! Let's go look at the river stream!"_

"_Rika, I'm not sure if that's a good idea or not…" afterall, although I am the older sister, I tend to feel insecure letting myself handling my little sister as a responsibility. Afterall, I am only 5 years old and she was only 4. What can a five year old do exactly?_

_I rushed to catch up with Rika anyways, because Rika, although shy, would proceed in anyway possible to achieve whatever she wants in life; which I still worry about, because she tends to be too bold sometimes. _

_As we approached to the river, Rika jumped in and started splashing me. "Rika! Stop it." I said it as I pulled my arm up to block the water from hitting my face. I quickly then counterattacked Rika from below as I jumped into the river and splashed her back. _

_When it was dinnertime, I got out of the water and yelled across the stream, "Rika! I think its time we go back to the cabin! Mom said to be back in 30 minutes."_

"_Coming!" Rika slowly making her way across. She was so tiny that the river goes all the way up to her neck, but slowly she wobbled across. But right before hitting the land, she slipped on one of the rocks and fell into the water. I panicked and ran into the river trying to catch Rika, but the water was running so fast that I barely have time to react before Rika disappeared. And with her being so tiny, it's impossible to actually find her in sight near dark._

_I ran in the cabin, dripping from sweat, water, and tears, trying to explain what happened to my parents. But as I mumbled and cried, the only words they heard was Rika and drowning. They all quickly ran out of the cabin and went for a look out. They even called in a search team and rescue team, but then no body was found._

_My parents were silelnt for the rest of the day, and for me, I was blaming the whole thing on myself. To us, that was the gloomiest month ever. To my mom, she couldn't handle living with someone who killed her child, even though it was her child who killed he child, even though it's all an accident. To her, I was a murder. And to her, I don't deserve parental love. Thus, my parents sold the cabin, and moved me back to the cities as they went out of country. Of course, monthly I would get allowances and living expenses, but that was about it. I never had a call from them. Although I have their phone number and address, it's like as if we are strangers now._

-*.O.*-

With Rika's appearance, it just makes me happier now, because now I know I wasn't the one who killed her. And she wasn't dead. I really wanted to tell mom, I wanted her recognition so bad that I am willing to do anything to get it. But then that would be selfish, after all Rika didn't want to be part of our family anymore. I mean why would she? She was rose by another kind family, another family that can support her desire and need. Another family that can fulfill her ambition the way we will never be able to fulfill.

Rika, was on one hand beautiful, and successful, and look at where I am, still down on the bottom, trying my best to catch up behind her. Even though I am older then her, it always seems as if I was younger. It's always as if she's more mature than me in ways, and more intelligent. _Why? Why is god treating life so unfairly? _

It was at the moment I thought of Night. _I miss him. I miss him so much._ I began weeping a little.

"Riiko? Are you alright?"

"It's just…there's been so much that's happening in my life since youre gone. And now seeing you again, it just kind of made me cry."

Rika raised her arms and wrapped it around my shoulder, "Riiko, even though now we are living our separate lives, I will never forget you and what mom and dad have done for me. In my heart, you're always going to be my onee-chan."

_Rika, I missed you._

"I have heard that mom had become resentful of you, and dad couldn't do anything but to be on mom's side, and I am really sorry to hear that. And that's why I sworn to be behind the curtains protecting you until you're ready to see me."

"Riika…"

"Shh, shh, shh…now now don't start crying like a baby." Rika patted me down as I cried on her shoulder.

Little did I know that wasn't the only surprise I am going to face.

"Hey Rika!" a boy who looks like Night showed up from behind and made me jump.

"N-n-ni-"

"Nii-Sama!" Rika screamed out and went up to hug him.

I was still stunned by the look alike between him and Night to notice anything else. I froze on the spot while Rika was having a chat with him.

"What brought you here Nii-sama?"

"Oh nothing, nothing, dad was just worried about your safety and told me to come and look after you."

"Geez! I am in high school already, when does he learn to let go! That old man…"

He patted on her head as he glanced down at me, "Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Kaito, but then you can call me Night if you like."

"N-night?" I was surprised that he said I could call him by that name.

"Well, that's my nickname around my family and since you're Rika's older sister, I guess you can always look at me as your older brother!" He smiled as he shaken my hand.

_Older brother Night…That seem like a nice change for a change…I no longer have to care about how I treat him, because I can just pretend it's just because he's my older brother._

_Night Nii-Sama. _

"C-can I call you Night Nii-sama?" I blushed as I looked up into his eyes.

He smiled and patted on my head as well, "Of course you can, Riiko-Chan, that's if you're fine with me calling you that,"

"I-I am totally fine with you calling me that." I smiled as I closed my eyes.

_Thank you god for giving me another chance of rebirth. Thank you._

-*.O.*-

_**Karin-Chii: What do you guys think of Riiko's decision in life? Was it right for her to pick Soushi over Night? Is it really all that happy? Will Night ever regain his memory back of Riiko? Will things ever change? What's going to happen from here? Stay tuned and give some comments and feedback over the review section! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS + HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!(AGAIN. HAHA)**_

_**[edit] the second part starting from the flash back was added on augest 19**__**th**__** because I thought you guys would like it if I were to write more than just posting that she got a sister out of nowhere. Well then guys, how will things go on from here? And why is Kaito so similar to night? Do you think there's a connection somewhere in the line? Haha well write a comment below and let me know! I love reviews and comments below each chapter. It makes me understand my readers way better. haha**_

_**Feel free to ask questions. Questions and suggestions/advises will be answered in the next chapter, if there's any. But I might not continue this if there's no "favoriting", subscribing, and reviewing! :( you hear me?! :p well, see you around!**_

*One quick question for all the fanfiction writers. How do you make lines to separate text from text? D: I couldn't get it no matter how many times I tired. MANY THANKS!


	13. Chapter 13: Kronos Heaven

Hey everyone! Sorry its been a while since my last update! I had been gone to do bigger and better things! Just kidding, only college stuff.

Now that winter break happened, and the chances of me actually working is close to 10%, I get to focus on what I used to love the most before I left fanfiction! Writing stories!

Yes, I am so excited to be back into the communities. As first thing first, I have to continue the chapter of the story where most people want the next chapter of. Which in this case is Absolute Boyfriend, following by my Sugar Sugar Rune series!

All pretty exciting, all pretty exciting.

So without further talk about my personal life, let's start this!

-*.O.*-

Chapter 13

Prolog as always:

Wikipedia: Riiko Izawa has never had a boyfriend and she has been rejected by every boy she has ever had a crush on. When she returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, she mentions wanting a boyfriend. To thank her, he directs her to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When she visits the site, Riiko finds it's a site to create your perfect lover. Thinking it's a game, she customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, her new lover arrives. Following the instruction manual, she kisses him to wake him up and configures him to be in love with only her. She names him "Night." Three days later, she is shocked to learn that she only had him for a free trial for 72 hours. The salesman, Gaku Namikiri, tells her that she must now pay 100,000,000 yen for Night, however, they will waive the fee if she helps them to collect data about how women think and feel to help perfect future models.  
>Riiko must now keep Night's true nature a secret from everyone around her. She also soon finds herself in a love triangle between Night and her childhood friend Soshi, who declares his love for her out of fear he will lose her. As the series progresses, Night begins to develop real human emotions, enabling him to truly love Riiko but also resulting in system malfunctions. When Riiko almost loses Night due to the malfunctions, she realizes that he is the one she really loves. She apologizes to Soshi, who moves to Spain with his brother to live with their dad. Night and Riiko spend a few happy weeks together, during which they go on dates, get their picture taken together, and purchase matching rings as symbols of their undying love.<br>As the series ends, Night begins to grow sleepier and sleepier. The problems developed by him exceeding his abilities eventually causes his machinery to stop working, resulting in his "death". Before he died, he wrote a letter directed to Soshi telling him what was happening and asking him to take care of Riiko. He also sends his ring, which Riiko noticed he has not been wearing immediately prior to his death. In the letter he tells Riiko that she doesn't have to cry for him any more. Riiko then smiles through her tears and forever treasures the ring, picture and her memories of Night - her first love, and eternal boyfriend.

-*.O.*-

Okay, before I start, let me stop a few confusion and also summarize what had been going on since its been a long while since I wrote these chapters, I apologize if my summary is a bit wrong since its been three years (wow) since I started writing this story. In the story, there are two active Nights playing different roles here. There is one, who is currently in a relationship with Jenna, which is the same one as the only Riiko initially bumped into and fell for because he looks exactly like her "Night". She later discovered (or then, im not sure) that the "Night" Jenna is dating also have a scanning code behind his ears, which confirm that he is a robot too. What Riiko doesn't understand is who is this Night Jenna is dating and whether or not she knows about the robot thing.

On the other hand there is the second "Night", which was the one who is "related" to Rika through adoption. That "Night"is Rika's nii-chan, aka older brother in Japanese. Rika was picked up by her adoptive parents when their son risked his life trying to save her from the running water up in the mountain one day ten, fifteen years back. The incident happened when Riiko and Rika were playing by the river, but Rika slipped, and everything happened so fast that Riiko didn't have the time to respond and missed her hand. Riiko and Rika are silbings, if you haven't figured that part out, and their parents by blood hated, or dispise Riiko because of the incident with Rika, which they believed she was dead because no body was found later on by the search team (little did they know another family saved her).

Ever since the other family took in Rika, Rika have been forever grateful to them, and felt as if its her obligation to help them get their son back. Rika is a smart kid that was raised in a private school, soon graduated first in her class and finished college way before everyone else did. Her adoptive family was extremely wealthy, and so with the money that they had, she opened up a laboratory on her own, where she discovered and created things.

And from there I think you guys are all caught up! I mean yeah there's Soushi too, but he has been out for a while, maybe I should bring him back. Write in the review and tell me what you guys think, and where I should hit with this story. I love suggestions!

-*.O.*-

A lot of things have happened in the short span of time it confuses me. Before Rika left, she gave me her number and told me to call her if I ever wanted to visit her, which now I really do want to because I want to get to the bottom of the case. _Why does she have another "Night"?___

So that day when Soushi head out to run errands, I immediately dialed Rika's number, obtained her address and left for her house. I mean I know I should probably talk to Soushi about this whole thing before actually setting me feet out and doing it, but then the understanding level of Soushi worries me sometimes, because I feel like he will insist on going with me, and when we get there, he sees Rika's "Night", he is going to go all full on, "you're doing this because of 'Night'" all over again. And that is something I can't handle, well not as of now anyways.

On the bus, I imagined all the sanario there would be to how Rika's place would look, from a creepy underground laboratory basement with spider webs and a whole lot of mess to a super clean huge mansion filled with servants and maids cleaning up after Rika. The more I think about it the more I decieded that it would be better if I just wait it out instead of keep guessing in my head.

When I got there, there was security at the gate, and I had to ring the doorbell and wait until the securities approach me, checked my bags, my ID badge, and then had to call Rika to make sure I was the legit one in order to enter the house. The house was bigger than I imagined, and filled with way more security than I imagined.

At that point I was confused on why she needed that much security, or that big of a house when she doesn't have that many people living with her. It's no wonder she doesn't want to come back to our family. Back in medical school, I could barely survive and pay off tuition by eating once a day, and here she probably showers in cash.

When I finally arrived by the door, Rika and "Night" greeted me, and welcomed me in. Inside, the interior wasn't off from what I have imagined. Everything was marble and gold, dust free, and there were maids and house keepers around the house maintaining order. Rika offered me a tour, and I accepted it, only to realize that it was a longer walk than I expected, there were more doors and room than I could count or even need. According to Rika, there were rooms that no one ever touches because the house is so big, which brings us back to the original question of why she need that big of a house in the first place. By the end of the tour, we stopped at a set of bookshelf, and of course like all laboratory, all she had to do was to lift and take out one of the book on the bookshelf case and the bookshelf opens up to the laboratory.

When the laboratory opened, my jaw dropped as my eyes widen in shock. "Kronos Heaven", the laboratory read. Rika…she's actually the creator of not just anything but Kronos Heaven!

Still in shock, I stuttered out, "You…you…and Kronos Heaven…"

Rika was shocked to find that I actually heard of the company, "You're aware of our company? Our company never really did much advertising since we just started out, and our people only look for those who satisfy the requirements we're looking for. Then from her rear-end pocket, she took out her cell phone and tapped a few times, "hmm…let me see…Riiko…Riiko Izawa, there we go." As she clicked a button suddenly a hologram showed up through her phone.

"Wow, I didn't know you were in our data! Must have missed you…oh wait, you were the girl with the deep sleep malfunctioned robot and who refuses to exchange for a new one even though we offered a complete free exchange!"

"Yeah…that's me…."

"Sorry, we don't really read much of who our customer is to give them privacy. So for people like you, we only check the data, and how it corresponds with the robot. For example, Night and his emotion ring along with his feelings with you were all interesting progress that helped us developed newer verison of "Night"s. As you haven't already know, my adoptive parent's son who died in the river trying to save me looks exactly like Night, and so these past twenty years or so, I tried to remake their son out of technology hoping that it would be able to help them transition his death, also because I owed them that much. Of course, he is never as good as the real one, but the Night right now is as real as it could be.

Here let me show you around the laboratory since you already know what we are, it just cuts me to the chase!

In the laboratory there were many different sections, with multiple scientist testing out different segments."

And at one station, I saw "Night"'s face on it. Rika turned around and smiled, "this is where Night's created. In fact, this is the place where we fixed your Night multiple times."

I looked down on the lab bed, in my head, a lot of emtions were passing through. The painful memories of losing him replayed all over again. I told myself to keep it together, after all I cannot show a sign of being weak when I barely reunited with my sister again. And especially not being weak to my sister's creation. That'd be pathetic.

"I know you really did love Night, or at least in my data it shows that you really did love him. I am sorry that my creations were as powerful as they should be, couldn't sustain your happiness even though our motto is to ensure everyone's happiness." Rika apologized as she hugged me, "you know you don't have to hide any of that from me right? I mean I am your sister after all, and I really do care a lot about you. I used to look up to you and now, even though I don't live in the house anymore I still look up to you. Your determination of wanting to become a doctor to save Night was really brave and bold of you. Being able to stick with what you believe in and go through with it takes a lot of patience and determination, and I respect you for that."

"Rika…"

_Its been a while but she sure have changed a lot. She is no longer the Rika that relies on me and cries when she gets picked on. She now is stronger and more mature than me, with so much more responsibility, and power at such a young age. _

"Riiko, I know you're still in the process of being in medical school, but would you like to join my team and help achieve your dreams and maybe even greater? I can't offer you much of what you want in regards to Night, but I can offer you a spot here at Kronos Heaven. Our pay is double of what a doctor get, and with many of our private sponsors, I can ensure you there will be no chance we will ever go bankrupt. So what do you say?"

_A job here at Kronos Heaven? Its something I always wanted, it's a step closer to my dream , it's a step closer to what I came to achieve yet I couldn't give a simple yes to the question. In my mind, I know it is wrong to take this job because I have dedicated myself to the medical field and now I am being pulled half way just to work for my younger sister who I barely saw again yesterday? Not to mention she is now a billionaire, and am able to buy half of the world if she liked. _

"Its okay if you need more time, I understand, you have my number, so just call me whenever you're interested or whenever you think you're ready to receive the job. Don't worry, your position we need you in will still be open for a while, and we're not in a rush yet to look for something to take it. So take your time, but be sure to not take too long, because the offer won't last forever! But with that in mind, let me walk you out, since I think you've seen enough for today. Come back another day and we will definitely have tea or something!"

-*.O.*-

On my way home, I really didn't know what I wanted to do, on one hand it felt so right to just accept the job that was offered and give up on working hard in medical school. But on the other hand, all those hard work would've became nothing, and Soushi will definitely not support any of this I am doing, not to mention even to think about it. What should I do? What should I do?

-*.O.*-

Thanks for all the fans who have stuck in for so long and kept following. I am sorry, so many things have happened. I have actually written chapter 13 a long time ago, but I never had the time to upload it. And when I finally found the time, I have already lost the file, not to mention I forgot what I even wrote about it. So I have to rewrite the story line. I mean having Rika owning Kronos Heaven and being the original Night's younger sister was always the plot since probably 5, 6 chapters ago. So that part of the plot was never changed, just I think I was going to reveal it later, but I really forgot the plot I was going to put. So I had to fast forward a bit. It's okay if I shift plots aroundl.

Thank god I am not an actual writer writer, or else my manager would probably hate me to death. Haha until next time!

If you like the story, please show support by favoriting, liking, and commenting through via review so I know which story to update next! And trust me when I saw its you guys that kept me motivated, and keep going, because truly, without you guys, there wouldn't be a story like this that's chapter 13 and still going since the year 2012!

Thank you all again and hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a soon to be happy new year! All the best and see you all again in 2015 hopefully!


End file.
